Unforgettable Memories
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Takes place after 'A Blessed Union' and 'A True Love Story'. Draco and Harry are happily married. An encounter in the attic brings back sweet memories. (HD slash as a main warning) (Completed)
1. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I regret to say that everything about Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. There are some original characters and they belong to me.  
  
  
If you're a new reader, I suggest that you read the details first.   
  
  
Details:  
  
Connection to other fics: Yes, to 'A Blessed Union' and 'A True Love Story', but can be read by itself  
  
Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it. This are all figments of my imagination and none of this is real (aka unrealistic plot) and some of the characters are original.   
  
Number of parts in series: 8 (including prologue and epilogue)  
  
  
Any paragraph with this sign '***' before and after the passage means a flashback (that applies for all chapters).  
  
  
  
Unforgettable Memories  
  
  
Prologue: Reminiscing  
  
  
A 47 year old and still aging Hogwarts Potions professor, Draco Malfoy stood outside of their two storey house in Godric's Hollow. He had to admit that the countryside surrounding their house hadn't cease to amaze him with its unspoiled beauty of the green coloured hills and trees and the colourful display of wildflowers. He watched as a flock of bluebirds swooped by and tweeted their sweet melodies and butterflies hovering over the pink roses growing in the rosebushes and the fragrant lilies in the front beds in the garden.   
Many years had passed by but Draco still looked handsome despite the light wrinkles on his lightly tan coloured skin. His shoulder length blonde hair, that was tied up in a loose ponytail, was starting to have silver streaks, shining gently in the sunlight. The cool countryside air cooled his skin and played with his loose dress shirt as he breathed in the fresh air. His silvery grey eyes shone with mirth as he took in the surroundings of their house. Yes, their house, it belonged to him and his beloved husband and Hogwarts Flying Instructor as well as Quidditch referee, Harry Potter-Malfoy.   
A clutter sounded from above the house followed by a vocal curse, obviously containing frustration. He looked back up to the top storey and chuckled. It sounded like Harry was in a bit of trouble with something or another.  
He smiled to himself. He and Harry had been married for over twenty years and his life, in his opinion, had been perfect. Harry had brought him eternal happiness he felt he could never repay with kisses, hugs and endearments alone. Harry had released him from the darkness and gave him his love when they were in their sixth year in Hogwarts. They had defeated Voldemort together and their friends' acceptance made the wedding possible to happen.   
More sounds echoed from above, this time, it clearly came from the attic. His concern started to grow and override his reminiscing joy. Draco suddenly remembered that Harry had been in an accident when he had to rescue an inexperienced first year on his broom in one of the flying lessons some time ago and Madam Pomfrey who inspected him had said that Harry's back had sustained a lot of damage but thankfully the spinal cord was not broken. He had been released from three months of physical therapy a month ago and she said to take it easy otherwise it would be another three months of painstaking physical therapy.   
  
  
'Harry, how can you be so careless?' Draco thought with a shake of his head, 'I don't want you to end up in the hospital wing again.'  
  
  
He immediately strode into the house and made his way to the attic, hoping that his husband would be all right.   
  
  
'Man, I wish I could still climb three stairs at a time.'   
  
  
  
Harry coughed as the dust settled onto the floor and on himself. He sighed and fixed his glasses that were askew on his nose, and dusted himself.  
He too, like Draco, had retained his good looks even though he was aging. His black hair was less unruly than ever but it was finer and was starting to sport some silver streaks. His green emerald eyes still shone with a friendly twinkle and his tanned skin was marred with light wrinkles. He had settled to wearing cosy sweaters and pants.  
  
  
'Draco...Draco...'  
  
  
Harry smiled fondly at the thought of his fair husband. Who would ever thought that a Slytherin would become his soul mate and husband? It had been so long and their life had been perfect. Draco loved him as much as he did to him and that was all that mattered to him.  
He was about to move when he heard some creaking coming from the stairs leading up to the attic where he was cleaning out. He grinned innocently at the head that popped up from the hole of the attic floor. The handsome fair face of his husband grimaced as he quickly picked himself up from the hole and strode next to him to help him sit up.   
  
  
"Love, you're not following orders," Draco scolded, wagging a finger in front of Harry, "Your back is not fully healed and I don't want you to make it worse before going back to Hogwarts. What would I do without you?"  
  
"You'd be devastated, right?" Harry asked innocently, getting a shake of a head in return.  
  
"No, I'd die."  
  
"You're so dramatic, love."  
  
  
Draco's sternness diminished, making him give out rich laughs. Harry always found a funny side to things. That was one thing he loved about this dark haired man: his innocent humour.   
The former Slytherin smiled and kissed his husband chastely as he helped him dust his clothes. Harry returned the kiss and sighed when Draco breathed against his neck lovingly.   
  
  
'He still smells so sweet as lilies after all these years...' Draco thought as he kissed the soft skin and pulled back to gaze at the slightly shorter man.  
  
"You always look out for me, don't you, love?" Harry softly asked.  
  
"You know I do, Harry."  
  
  
Harry was about to stand up when they heard swooping sounds of a broom outside and the door open and close.  
  
  
"Dad! Father! I'm home!"   
  
  
Both men smiled as they recognised the voice that belonged to their 18 year old son, Charles Forsythe Malfoy. Draco walked over to the hole of the attic floor and called to the teenager.  
  
  
"We're up here, son! Up in the attic!"  
  
  
The creaking sounds grew louder as their son appeared through the hole and joined his father and dad.   
Charles, called as Charlie by his friends, had inherited Harry's unruly black hair and Draco's pewtered coloured eyes. He was tanned, well built and stood as tall as his guardians. He was dressed in a green and silver T-Shirt with black jeans and trainers. At the sight of his guardians covered in dust, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
  
"So how are the dragon skills coming along with Ron?"  
  
  
Their son had aspirations to become a dragon master like Ron who was working with all breeds of dragons near the caves just outside of Hogsmeade where he and his family were living. The fiery redhead offered to teach him all the skills required along with Ron's twin sons, Jack and Jason, after graduation. Every day he had been traveling there with his Firebolt, his new birthday broom, from early morning to land come back til late evening in time for the evening meal. This had been going on for several weeks.   
  
  
"Fine, father. Mr. Weasley says that I need to be more careful with the Norwegian Ridgebacks, though. I got a bad burn on my back. Mrs. Weasley healed it but it still hurts."  
  
"Be more careful next time, boy!"  
  
"What're you two doing up here?"  
  
"Your dad decided to clean up the attic despite his still healing back, son."  
  
"Dad! You should be more careful!"   
  
"Easy, son. Your old man isn't going to die that easily, right, Harry?"   
  
"Yes, Draco and-oof!"  
  
  
Harry's elbow had knocked against a box or a container of some sort, gathering more dust. Harry went to the container and brushed the dust and cobwebs aside, making the other two cough in the background. He looked at the other containers and rid the surface of the dust gathered. He took a peek inside one of them and smiled when he looked at the contents.  
  
  
"Dad! What're you doing? Trying to choke us with dust?!" Charles coughed.  
  
"Sorry, but if you were this old, you'd be covered with dust too."  
  
"What did you find, Dad?"   
  
  
Harry smiled at his husband and son as he pushed several large cardboard boxes to them.   
  
  
"Several Old memories...let's take them to the living room and leave them aside for a moment. I think we all need to clean ourselves first otherwise we'll be stuck here gathering dust balls and mothballs."  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Hogwarts' Memories

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue.

Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it. look for the word flashback to see the beginning and ending of flashbacks

* * *

Unforgettable Memories

Chapter One: Hogwarts' Memories

"Why don't you look inside first, son?" Harry smiled at their son as he came down the stairs with Draco's careful watch. He looked back at his husband, "Draco, you don't have to watch me like a hawk, I'm fine."

"That is the last time I'm letting you clean the house with your back still healing. Always the obstinate one are you?"

Charles looked back at his guardians. He rolled his eyes but smiled to himself, amazed how his dads looked sickeningly good together despite their childish little arguments.  
He turned his attention to the crates lying in the center of the living room floor. The cardboard boxes were still solid and despite the age. The curiosity of his mind reached its peak and in trepidation, he carefully parted the folds of one of the boxes nearest to him. His eyes widened at the sight of the contents. He turned to the other boxes and opened them one by one, getting more inquisitive than ever.  
There were photo albums, letters and envelopes yellowed with age, old clothes, old cards of all occasions, champagne bottles, several ornaments or some kind or another...there were lots of other stuff he couldn't list with just words alone.

"Dad? Father? I don't remember seeing all of this stuff..." Charles looked at Harry and Draco who merely smiled back.

"Look in the first one there."

Harry pointed to the box that looked smaller than the rest.  
Charles took it and looked inside more carefully. Inside were many leather bound photo albums thicker than his textbooks, letters yellowed with age and some other trinkets such as badges, medals and old stationary.  
The teenager pulled out one of the albums and flipped through the pages. Inside were many moving pictures of Harry and Draco smiling together, clad in their uniforms or in their Quidditch robes. There were group and couple pictures too, he could recognise some of his father's friends such as Ron, Hermione and Neville. They were doing many things together such as playing jokes and pranks, studying periods, playing Quidditch matches and celebrating birthdays.  
Charles looked through with increased interest, flipping through the albums, hardly believing of the historic story of his guardians in their years in Hogwarts.

"You and dad? I don't remember seeing this..." Charles mused as he looked through each page, "You did school in Hogwarts? Wow...dad...father...I didn't know that you two were seekers. That's so cool."

"Let's just say that the rivalry brought me and your father together in our sixth year, son. We weren't quite...good friends when we first met..."

"Don't remind me of that..."

Harry looked through one of the boxes and found a brown teddy bear with green eyes. It bore a cute smile and a faded silver ribbon was tied around its neck. The former Gryffindor smiled fondly, secretly sneaking an eye to Draco, who took one of the photo albums and looked through. Charles saw the bear in Harry's arms and his silvery eyes brightened.

"Bowie! I never thought I would see you again..." Charles took the bear and examined it, "It's been so long..."

It was then Draco stole a peek at what the commotion was about. His face was pulled in a surprised look when he saw the stuffed toy.

"Teddy?"

"Don't you remember? That's my Christmas present to you back in the sixth year. But I don't think we should tell him. He seems happy enough to see his bed toy again."

Draco smiled and kissed his husband's forehead as he remembered a flashback...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Harry sprinted down the corridor like a streak of lightning. Reaching towards his destination, he slowed down to catch his breath.  
Just when he was about to enter, he spotted a familiar boy coming his way. He was clutching a cuddly teddy bear near his chest, his silver eyes shining with child like innocence. The raven haired Gryffindor smirked at the sight.

"Draco!" he called out, waving to him and poised to run to him.

Draco stopped to hear someone calling his name. Looking up, he saw Harry smiling widely at him and waving at him. Clutching the teddy bear in one arm, he waved back watching Harry sprinting towards him. He laughed softly as Harry threw his arms around him and hugged him, while brushing his lips over Draco's lips for a chaste kiss. Pulling back, Harry reached out to stroke Draco's cheek. Draco took it and kissed the palm of his hand. He could still smell the strong fragrance of lilies. He smiled.

"So you did receive it," Draco commented.

"It's really beautiful, Draco," Harry said, continuing to stroke his boyfriend's cheek.

"And with Teddy around," Draco gestured with his head to the bear in his arms. With shining eyes, he gazed at his lover with tenderness, "I can imagine you with me in my arms."

Harry laughed softly, "I didn't know you are so full of sap, love."

With a growl, Draco enveloped the slightly smaller boy in his arms for a hug and brushed his lips on his forehead. The teddy bear was squashed in the middle. Harry sighed in contentment and leaned further, resting his head on the young Slytherin's chest. They separated and held each other's hands, turning to face the Great Hall. Draco was still clutching the toy near him.

"Breakfast?" Harry inquired with a smile.

"Brunch is more like it, love," Draco said as he brushed a kiss on Harry's cheek, "Now come on, I'm starved."

Flashback ends

* * *

Draco's heart filled with warmth as he recalled. It was indeed a loving memory. He drew his attention to one of the photo albums. His eyes widened when he flipped to a particular picture in the album.

"Hey...look at this," he pulled Harry close and showed him the moving picture, "Remember this? The Yule Ball in our sixth year?"

"Draco..."

The photo showed two young man standing on a balcony together wrapped in each other's embrace. Both of them were wearing identical wizard robes with black cloaks except the shorter of the two was wearing a deep shade of green while the other was in a silvery grey. The two of them were swaying slowly as if they were dancing...

* * *

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off Harry. He looked wondrous and yet he could sense the tension in his love's heart. He moved closer to Harry and touched his arm. The Slytherin smiled at him as Harry turned around to face him.

"Dance with me?" Draco asked graciously.

Harry looked at him hesitantly, "But I've forgotten how to dance...I did it with Parvati in the fourth year but..."

Draco laughed and took Harry's hands, "We can slow dance...it's easy. Here..."

The Slytherin took Harry's arms and linked them around his neck. Then he wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist and kissed his hair.

"Now, love...just sway slowly to the music with me and relax..." Draco whispered, savouring the warmth between their bodies.

A few minutes later, Harry found it easy to stick to the slow rhythm and he felt himself relaxing in his lover's warmth. He leaned his head against his broad shoulder and inhaled his unique scent.  
Draco leaned his head against the dark tousled locks. Releasing one of his hands that were around his lover's waist, he combed through his hair and kissed his scar.  
Somehow the tune to this music sounded very familiar to Draco that he started singing unconsciously, while rocking his lover in his arms.

"Here we are  
In each other's arms  
I ask myself  
Are we really dancing  
To this beautiful song and tune  
Oh for the Heavens  
I wish to the angels  
That I can keep dancing  
With this beauteous bundle  
I have in my arms..."

Harry looked up in surprise when he heard strange vibrations in Draco's chest. When he heard his love singing, he smiled.

"I didn't know that you could sing, love," Draco snapped out of his stupor, looking at Harry before he started blushing, "You can become a singer."

"It...it just sounded familiar, that's all," the blonde stammered slightly but smiled as Harry snuggled up to him.

"This feels so good..." Harry whispered and nuzzled his head against his neck, "You're so warm, Draco..."

The blond Slytherin kissed his forehead tenderly, "You're my world, Harry."

Draco sighed, drawing feathery kisses on his love's nose and cheeks, slowly making his way to the rosy lips.

Just when he was about to touch his lips, he whispered against the pink smooth skin, "I love you, lion."

"And I love you, dragon," Harry whispered before his lips fused with his boyfriend's.

Flashback ends

* * *

"That's you and father? But you look much younger and how did you get this photo?"

"Colin took it without us knowing. You should've seen your father's reaction."

"Knock it off!" Draco pouted, "I don't like it when our privacy is invaded. Wait a minute..."

He reached to one of the empty pages and pulled out a fragment of some sort.

"Harry...do you remember this?" Draco tugged on his husband's arm.

When the former Gryffindor looked at this, he smiled fondly.

Harry looked at what his husband was holding. Sitting in the palm was a glass fragment that showed their reflection. Harry's face turned blank as he cupped Draco's hand that was holding the glass fragment.

"I never thought that we would see it again..."

"Dad? What's that?"

"A piece of the Mirror of Erised..."

"The Mirror of Erised?"

* * *

Flashback begins 

"Harry?"

"What is it, love?" Harry stopped walking and went to his boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

Draco pointed to a deserted passageway away from the crossway of the four house towers.

"Have you seen that passage before?" Draco inquired.

Harry squinted his eyes and shook his head, "No...in all my sneaking out after curfew for six years, I haven't seen it before...why don't we take a look?"

Harry's curiosity made Draco pull on his hand to the passageway. A dusty door with a rusty handle stood at the end. They swerved around, making sure that no one was looking.  
The Slytherin tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me..." Harry whipped out his wand, "Alohomora."

The keyhole glowed before a click was heard. Harry put away his wand and pushed the handle once more but the door abruptly opened, causing the Gryffindor to fall flat on his stomach onto the dusty stony floor. Draco rushed to his boyfriend's side after closing the door behind them, leaving a small gap.

"Harry, you all right?"

"Woah..." Draco pulled back to see Harry's surprised face staring off into space, "I never thought I'd see it again..."

"What is it?" The Slytherin looked at Harry's direction.

In front of him stood a very large mirror in an ancient frame. It stood proud and tall in the deserted room, its misty surface covered with dust and cobwebs. When they got closer to examine, Draco could see some ancient writing at the top.

"The Mirror of Erised..." Harry murmured, stepping in front of the mirror, "Do I have what I desire?"

Harry stood in front of the mirror for a few moments with Draco behind him. He stared at his reflection as if he was challenging his twin on the silvery surface. A few minutes passed, nothing had happened, there was just Harry and Draco standing there. The raven haired teenager smiled in realisation. Meanwhile Draco was starting to get worried.

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked softly.

"No, Draco...everything's fine," Harry assured him with a kiss, "I'm the happiest man on earth."

"What're you talking about?"

"The Mirror of Erised is supposed to display your desire in your reflection. I found it in my first year and I saw my parents. Then I saw the mirror again when I encountered Voldemort for the first time," Harry turned back to face his lover, "My reflection didn't change so I have what I desire."

"And...what's your desire?"

"You, love...only you..." Harry brought his hand onto the taller boy's cheek.

Draco smiled and held his lover's hand, feeling like he was on cloud nine.  
Just then, a tinkle sounded near their feet. Harry looked down and found a glass fragment, clear as a spring water and shining like a star.  
The Slytherin picked up and fragment, gazing at it. He felt uneasy for some strange reason as he looked at his reflection.  
Harry looked back at the mirror, he noticed that at the edge, a piece had broken off. He looked back at his lover, who was gazing at him, still holding the fragment.

"I didn't see any change in my reflection, Harry."

Harry smiled at Draco, "It means that you have what you desire."

Draco began to see his point and leaned to kiss his lover, "You're my desire, Harry..."

Flashback ends

* * *

After listening to the flashback, the teenager took the piece and looked at his reflection. He could've sworn he had seen his girlfriend, Ramona, smiling at him beside him.  
Harry smiled at their son while he reached for another photo album. His eyes shone at a particular photo and another memory resurfaced...

* * *

Flashback begins

"Hey, Pixie. You in here?"

Harry and Draco peeped through the door to Pixie's chambers. The two boys could see she was painting something while patting her kitten on her lap. She obviously had a keen sense of hearing because she immediately turned to face them.

Draco chuckled when she jumped slightly to see their heads, "Whatsa matter?"

"Next time, knock on the door," she shook her head as she stood up while Tabitha leapt off her lap, "I get scared easily and I don't like people sneaking up on me. You guys are finished with Quidditch training already?"

"Well...we've been pretty busy," Harry noticed the canvas, "What's that?"

At this, Pixie blushed but smiled and moved aside to let them take a look.  
It showed a beautiful painting, the canvas surface was still shiny from fresh paint.

"What is this?" Pixie only smiled at Draco's question.

"Don't you know a painting when you see one?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"But they're not moving."

"Muggle paintings don't move, Draco. You still need more knowledge in the muggle field," she commented as she started to clean up the paints and the brushes.

"Harry's not a good teacher," Draco mock-glared at his lover who merely chuckled and ignored the cutting remark.

"That's us in there and Shawn and Yumiko," Harry observed.

"You're very perceptive," Pixie said as she fingered the side of the canvas.

The portrait depicted four young people shining in a white ethereal glow with a pair of golden eyes shining in the background. They were carrying weapons and facing the front in proud and confident poses.  
On the far left was a young Japanese girl in golden yellow robes with a badger crest, posing in a ninja pose, looking agile as a cat. She had waist long black hair that was braided tightly with yellow ribbons. Ninja stars studded with opals were secured tightly between her fingers. Next to her was a tall young man with platinum blonde hair swathed in emerald green robes with an upper body armour that was decorated with a snake crest. His long golden hair was tied in a ponytail with a crystal band. He was standing upright leaning against his halberd. A dark haired young man with green eyes who stood slightly shorter than the previous figure was attired in scarlet red robes with a lion crest. Body armour covered his upper torso, his elbows and knees. The unruly dark hair was ruffled slightly to reveal the lightning shaped scar above his right eyebrow. He stood in a chivalrous position, proudly displaying his silver sword. The last figure was a centimetre tall then the previous. He was dressed in sapphire blue robes with an eagle crest. Like the fair man, he also wore armor in the upper torso. He had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that were spectacled. He was in a shooting stance, holding his arrow strongly between his fingers, looking straight ahead to his target.  
The two boys, astounded by the painting's beauty, turned to the young muggle for questions to be answered. Pixie combed a lock of hair behind her hair, feeling the white cat on her shoulder.

"Grandfather told me about the crests' powers when you fought against the Dark Lord last year. He wants to put up a piece of valuable history in the portrait tower of the Hogwarts' founders. These characters and the weapons are real but the costumes are fictional as they are part of my imagination. Grandfather wanted me to paint a picture for that piece of history."

Pixie smiled with a blush.

"And Grandfather was right..." she whispered, "The four of you really are the true heirs of the founders of Hogwarts."

Flashback ends

* * *

"Hey, Harry...remember this?" Draco held out a moving group photo where there was a large crowd of students standing proudly and laughing, "Our graduation."

"Tell me about it..." Harry pulled his gaze to where their diplomas were hung on the wall...

The wizard photographer tapped his foot with impatience as the graduates struggled to get to their places and tidying themselves.

"Stop fidgeting. You're going to soil your robes!"

"How can I help it! They're so itchy."

"Oooh...I'm so excited!"

"Ouch! You stepped onto my feet!"

"Hey, stop it! You're blocking my face!"

"Cut it out!"

"Oi! My hair's messed up!"

"No, it's not!"

"Hurry up!"

Harry and Draco struggled to keep close together, until the photographer had to blow the whistle to keep them quiet.  
As the photographer set up his equipment, Harry took a look at his lover who was holding his hand.

"Seven whole years in Hogwarts..." Harry mused, "I can't believe it's over..."

"But we've got a whole new journey ahead of us, love," Draco said as he squeezed his hand, "Remember? Sirius said that we're going to live with him for the time being before we can take our applications to teach in Hogwarts."

Harry smiled softly and squeezed back as he remembered his godfather's promise.

Just then, one of the staff members brought their attention back to the camera. It was over in a second when the white light flashed and disappeared, leaving them to blink stars from their eyes.

Flashback ends

* * *

"And soon we lived with Sirius for about three years, then we got our jobs at teaching in Hogwarts. Not long after that, we came back to Godric's Hollow to clean up before calling it our home after moving out," Harry finished.

A stomach rumble echoed through the silent atmosphere of the living room. Both adults looked at their son who was chuckling nervously.  
Harry smiled as he stood up to head for the kitchen.

"Let's have dinner first before we continue...what would you like, you two?"

"Great, love! I just love your cooking."

"I'd eat anything but spaghetti, dad."

To be continued...


	3. An Engagement And A Wedding

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it.  
  
  
Unforgettable Memories  
  
  
Chapter Two: An Engagement and A Wedding  
  
  
Charles enthusiastically went back to the family room and sat on the floor once again while his guardians were busy cleaning up the dishes and the kitchen.  
The floor was already half littered with the contents of the first box but there was more explore within the other containers. The teenager reached to another one, this time, it was slightly smaller than the previous one.   
He easily flipped open the flaps, finding many white coloured albums, a little scrapbook and other items of some sort. Taking one of the books, he felt the satiny texture of the cover, wondering how the pure white colour wasn't coloured or stained with age. He flipped over the cover and looked through. The pictures were mainly focused on couples dressed elegantly in wizard robes or clothing in white as well as their engagement parties. Charles could hardly believe that they could take that many photos all at once.  
  
Draco had explained to Charles who asked him every so often who the people were in the photos.   
They had looked at Ron and Hermione's simple but beautiful wedding and their 'unforgetable' engagement moment when Hermione fainted where Ron proposed to her. Next was Neville and Ginny. It was really an unusual moment when Ginny was the one to pose the question to Neville. It made Neville blush but said yes. Their wedding took place in a large garden as their love for nature have grown over the years. But probably the most touching moments were between Shawn and Pixie, who were their other friends. Shawn had proposed to her on her 21st birthday and their wedding took place about six months after their own wedding.  
  
  
'And speaking about our wedding...' Draco thought.  
  
"What about you, father?" Draco looked at his son, "How did you and dad get...um...well...get married?"   
  
Draco chuckled inwardly at his son's hesitance, "Here..."  
  
  
Draco smiled mysteriously and took the little scrapbook, handing it over to his son. Charles looked apprehensive but he flipped it open to find an article inside. He brought the book closer to read the headline.  
  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy proposes to the Boy Who Lived...will wonders ever cease...22 year old Hogwarts Potions Master, Draco Lucius Malfoy proposed to Harry James Potter in front of a group of friends who has known about their relationship..."  
  
  
The teenager read on to find more and more articles filled on every page with several moving photographs as his interest on his fathers' marriage mounted. Draco stopped watching his son and turned to one of the photo albums. He took one photo out and gazed at it. In another hand, he held a small purple velvet box, slowly drawing to a familiar memory...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Godric's Hollow looked beautiful than ever with the interior and exterior decorations of green and silver silk banners and shining lanterns of gold lions and silver dragons. A small crowd of people were murmuring conversations as they waited for what it seemed a special occasion.   
  
  
"So what's the special occasion here?"  
  
  
Harry looked to see Hermione holding her giggling baby daughter, who was twirling her hair, close to her. The 22 year old Hogwarts Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee shook his head in negative, he looked strangely sad and dispirited.   
  
  
"I don't know..." Harry shrugged, "Draco has been acting strangely but he wouldn't tell me what's wrong..."  
  
"What do you mean?" a new voice piped up. The former Gryffindor found Pixie next to them.   
  
"He's been quiet...too quiet...he's going out to Hogsmeade more times than I remember...he used to always accompany me whenever we go out...hell! The only time I can see him is when he's sleeping with me! He wouldn't tell me anything...he's keeping something from me...I can tell. Did he stop loving me..." Harry's eyes became downcast, "He even stopped playing our Quidditch games...what did I do wrong?"  
  
  
Harry didn't notice the two women giving each other worried glances before turning to Harry.  
  
  
"How long has this been going..." Hermione asked softly.  
  
"I don't know...about a year ago...after last year's Christmas...I know it's not long but...it hurts..." Harry rubbed his temple.  
  
  
They didn't notice a man cursing under his breath, his eyes filled with guilt, possibly for the saddened young man near the two young women.   
  
  
"Harry..." Pixie sensed the growing sadness and fear inside Harry's heart. She was about to pat his shoulder but he turned away without a word and walked away from the crowd. She saw tears in his eyes, "Wait!"  
  
"Leave him, Pixie..." Hermione shook her head, "Let him be. Look..."  
  
  
The two women looked to see a familiar blond young man with silvery concerned eyes heading straight to Harry's direction.  
  
  
  
The dark haired young man buried his face into his hands as he ran to the hills slightly far from the house. He hated to cry in front of people but the pain was unbearable. He couldn't understand his lover's unusual behaviour. He felt scared.   
  
  
"Harry?"  
  
  
Harry quickly wiped his eyes at the familiar voice of his lover and turned around to face him. Draco was standing behind him, looking so mystical under the stars and the moon.   
  
  
"D-Draco..."  
  
  
A tear slipped down his cheek before more followed. He was about to wipe them away when Draco beat him to it. His silvery eyes were filled with tenderness and his fingers, that were wiping his tears away, felt soft and gentle under his skin. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the same familiar touch of his lover he missed so dearly.   
  
  
"Why? Why all this silence?"   
  
"I'm...I'm sorry..." Draco said softly.  
  
  
Harry looked up to see a guilty look on Draco's face.   
  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you through my silence during the past year..." Draco reached down to squeeze his hand and kiss his fingers, "I'll explain everything inside...come..."   
  
  
  
"Harry..." Draco held both his hands as the circle of their guests surrounded them, "I know that...I have been avoiding you for the past year. It's...it's because I've been thinking about us a lot lately...how we came together and...how we went together ever since...we've been so perfect...perfect in every way possible...I don't love you less...in fact...I love you more and more each and every day coming...to tell you the truth, Harry...I'm scared..."  
  
  
The pale young man moved slightly closer, not caring about the audience and stared into his lover's foresty green orbs.  
  
  
"I'm scared about the question I'm posing to you and your outcome decides it..."  
  
  
Harry's eyes widened when he stepped away and knelt in front of him on one knee. He took a purple velvet box and opened the lid. Inside were two intricately designed platinum rings, shining beautifully under the dim lights in the house. Everyone oohed and aahed at the sight of the rings. Draco looked hopefully at his lover.  
  
  
"Harry James Potter...will you marry me?"  
  
  
Harry gaped like a goldfish...so that's why his lover had been avoiding him all this while. All of the sadness harboured inside his heart was immediately eliminated and was replaced with happiness he couldn't describe but feel. A smile played on his lips and new tears of happiness ran down his cheeks.   
  
  
"Yes!" with that, he threw himself into Draco's arms and hugged him tightly, weeping silently in his shoulder.   
  
  
At the action, everyone cheered in an uproar.   
Draco smiled happily and shed his own tears as well. He hugged the shorter man and kissed the top of his head, retrieving the dropped box and placing it back into his pocket. He wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go, trying to compensate for the suffering he had put his love through. He rocked his fiancé and kissed the outlines of his fading scar.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Draco?"  
  
  
The silvery eyed man looked to see his husband just coming from the kitchen. As Harry sat down next to him, Draco pulled him close and showed him the photo. It was a muggle photo of them crying with smiles on their faces.   
  
  
"Remember this?"  
  
"Vividly..." Harry leaned his head against the taller man's shoulder and linked his fingers together with Draco's own hand.   
  
  
The former Slytherin looked down at their fingers, finding their wedding rings glittering in unification. The shiny surface of the platinum bore ethereal streaks of silver and gold as the blue diamonds sparkled like fairy dust.   
Harry smiled at his husband who gave a tender look and kissed the tip of his nose. At the sight of the rings, his mind reverted back to another memorable event...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco held his breath as Sirius Black escorted his beloved down the aisle. He looked so wondrous under the candlelight and his emerald green orbs were shining mysteriously and lovingly only for him. As the two of them reached the end, Draco briefly made eye contact with Sirius who nodded at him with a wry smile, bringing Harry to him. His coal black eyes were shining seriously, obviously threatening him to not let anything happen to his godson.   
He took Harry's hand and gestured to the priest to start the ceremony.   
  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...we've gathered here today to witness and bless the union of these two young men who have passed the trials and tribulations, in turn forming a love against all odds. I am deeply honored for presiding the ceremony and to remind all of us that out of the darkest times we have faced, we have fought to treasure the most precious element in our hearts that is called love. Here stand two courageous souls bringing a new beginning and a bright future and are to be brought together by God's will. May they speak their vows in my stead. The rings, Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
  
Draco was too busy staring deeply into his love's eyes until he felt a sharp nudge at his side, and he blushed with embarrassment. He found his best man handing one of the rings to him. He began to speak his vow.  
  
  
"I give this to you, my beloved, a symbol of my undying love for you. When I was lost, I found myself in you. Harry, you're my savior and my life is not complete without you. I love you for all eternity."   
  
  
Harry was smiling and tears were trailing down his cheeks. After slipping the ring on the finger, Draco tenderly brushed the salty droplets aside as his beloved leaned against his touch. Harry then took the other ring and held Draco's hand, his gaze unwavering. He slipped the ring on his finger.  
  
  
"I always have deep feelings for you, Draco and I cannot bear to lose you. I pledge with my heart and soul to love you forever. Please accept this as a token of my love for you."  
  
  
Now it was Draco's turn to weep and Harry's turn to wipe them away. Much of the audience was smiling and having more than damp cheeks.   
  
  
"I shall now perform the Soul Bind Spell to bring these two souls together in eternity," the priest was holding out his wand and started to chant.   
  
  
He waved his wand gracefully. Just then, a shower of blue and silver sparkles rose from the tip of the wand before they solidified to form a silvery blue ribbon that looked like it was made of silk. It flowed through the air, surrounding the couple before it shrank and broke magically in half. The ribbons then dove into their rings, making them glow in a soft gold aura before disappearing. There were silvery blue diamonds embedded on the platinum bands, making them look more beautiful than ever.  
Draco took his love's hand into his, linking their fingers together so that their rings made contact.  
  
  
"I pronounced you married. You may now kiss the groom."  
  
  
They gazed at each other momentarily before they tilted their heads...fluttered their eyes closed...and leaned forwards to each other. When their lips touched, the audience in the background burst into a loud, echoing applause and the photographers began to flash their cameras in a frenzy, trying to get the best angles of the view.   
The two men were oblivious to their surroundings as they absorbed their feelings for each other in that single kiss. The magic was present within the surge...all the love and passion for each other were there.   
They broke the kiss and turned to face their audience as the priest announced in a loud voice.  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...I present you the Malfoys. May God Bless You."   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Dad? Dad?"   
  
  
Charles, by then, had grown bored of the albums and the other artifacts listed from the empty champagne bottles to the burnt remains of wizard firecrackers. He turned his attention to his guardians. Harry had somehow fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Draco placed a finger on his son's lips when he was about to speak.  
  
  
"I think it's late...look what time it is..." he glanced at the muggle clock on the wall. It read 11:50pm, "What do you say we call it a night..."  
  
"Then what about this stuff, father?"  
  
"Leave it there, son. Your dad will clean it up tomorrow and we can continue some other time. And besides you still have to travel to Ron's place to practice your dragon skills. And we have work to do..."  
  
"But what about dad? You need help?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I can still carry him. Goodnight, son."  
  
"'Night, father..."   
  
  
The platinum blond haired man watched the teenager strode to his room, closing the door behind him.   
He sighed as he carefully carried his husband to their room. He was thankful that they had their bedroom on the ground floor otherwise he would've died from exhaustion just from walking up the stairs.   
  
  
To be continued... 


	4. The Honeymoon Present

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue

Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it. for this chapter: look for the word 'Flashback' to see where the flashbacks begin and end (new format in yr 2005).

* * *

Unforgettable Memories

Chapter Three: The Honeymoon Present

Draco sat up in bed and groaned in frustration as the first sun's rays filtered through the windows and blinded his eyes. He diverted his attention to his precious bundle next to him. He smiled in adoration at his still slumbering husband. Bathed in the sunlight, he looked like he had regained his youth and his expression was so serene-looking. The silver streaks in his dark hair shone and highlighted in the sun. He looked like a male sleeping beauty so the taller man bent down to capture the sweet lips into his own for a loving morning kiss. Harry sleepily opened his heavy eyelids and smiled at his husband wrapped in a halo of sunlight.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Draco pulled back, before he moved to suck on his beloved's neck.

"Hmmm...not now, you git...I'm too tired."

As much as he liked the attention he was receiving from his husband, he had to get up to do chores around the house. On top of that, they had to prepare to return to Hogwarts in about a week's time as well as planning their son's further training course that was arranged by Ron. He, his sons and some other pupils were planning to go on a two year journey to further improve their dragon skills and Charles was included.  
He pushed Draco back, just enough to sit up. Draco's hand then wrapped around his and led him to the entrance of the bathroom adjoining their room.

"Why don't we share a shower together? There's enough space for the two of us," Draco said with a very, very familiar tantilising naughty grin and twinkle in his silver eyes.

"After knowing you for over twenty years, you never seem to get your hands off me, don't you, love?" Harry grinned, knowing fully well he should've resisted his husband's rather interesting offer.

"But I want to treasure every moment I have with you, Harry."

It was then the former Gryffindor saw a serious look in Draco's eyes as well as the meaningful tone in his baritone voice. Draco only pulled him closer and looked deeply into the green eyes he loved to gaze at.

"I want to be close to you. We have eternity together and I don't plan to waste it without you."

Harry couldn't help but let a single tear trickle down his lightly wrinkled cheek. He leaned forwards and kissed the tip of Draco's nose. The blond man smiled gently and wiped the tear away. He then pulled his husband into the bathroom.

* * *

Draco sat diligently at this desk in his study, scribbling his potions lesson plans down on new parchment with ink stained fingers that were clutching a peacock feather quill. He momentarily gazed at his spacious study to rest his fingers, placing the quill back into the ink well. His desk was littered with neatly rolled parchments, several ink bottles and a large pile of potion books, with one nearest to him, opened fully to reveal pages littered with diagrams and tiny written text. There was a large bookcase at one corner of the study and a large sofa situated in front of the fireplace. A table was set on each side of the couch. He then directed his attention to their large glass cabinet of their trinkets. He stretched himself as he got up, passing a large vase of lilies. He softly smiled and touched one of the flowers lovingly, stroking the silken velvety petals. He walked to the glass cabinet finding their novelty items neatly arranged on the shelves.

"Draco?"

He looked up to see Harry carrying a tray of two teacups, a teapot and a plate of chocolate and vanilla biscuits. The shorter man smiled, placing the tray on one of the side tables of the couch.

"I thought that you might be hungry since you've spend so much on those lesson plans of yours, love," Harry said as he poured the tea in the teacups.

"Thanks..." Draco turned back at the cabinet and gazed at the items on display.

His silvery grey eyes fell onto the object in the far corner of the middle shelf. A snow globe with a gold stand sat there. He opened the door and reached for it, pulling it out and closing the door behind him. A small realistic version of the Alps mountains in Switzerland stood proudly and beautifully with the snow capped peaks. Small snowflakes and glitter decorated the base. He shook it lightly, sending the glitter and the snowflakes floating gracefully in the clear liquid before settling softly onto the mountain peaks and the base. His eyes watched with fascination as the last snowflake landed onto one of the mountain peaks.

"Love? What're you looking at?"

A pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Draco turned around and showed Harry the snow globe.

"Our honeymoon in Switzerland..."

* * *

Flashback: 

"Ack! It's cold!"

Harry laughed as his snowball smacked on Draco's cheek, causing him to squawk with indignity. After their arrival at the ski lodge up in the Alps in Switzerland after their wedding, they immediately unpacked and dressed in their snow gear to play in the snow in a wide field near where they could bet the best scenery of the Alps. Draco had challenged him to a duel of snowball fight and from the looks of it, they were getting nowhere. Draco did have his share of snowballs pelted on him, thus both of them were soaked to the bone from the snow melting at the warmth of their bodies. But they were too happy to care.  
Draco raised a delicate eyebrow as Harry laughed. He smirked evilly and wiped the snow away from his eyes and hair, running towards his newly wed husband and tackled him into the snowy ground.  
Harry immediately yelped with surprise when he found himself flat on his back with his husband laying on top of him. The cold dampness was seeping to his skin but he tried by all means to throw him off. Soon they were rolling and tossing in the snow-filled ground, laughing like ten-year-olds, fighting for the supremacy of the fight. But eventually they stopped in their exhaustion and Harry eventually fell on top of Draco.  
Harry panted, feeling Draco's arms snaking around him, holding him close to his chest. He looked at his beloved, all flushed and wet from the fight, it actually made him look more breath taking than ever.

"Draco...we should get up otherwise we'll get frostbite."

"Right...come on...we need a very hot bath..."

As Harry pulled him up, snowflakes began to fall, landing softly on everything they touched.

"Wait..."

Draco stopped in wonderment, his eyes shining with child-like fascination as the snowflakes landed on his auburn coloured sweater.  
Harry surveyed his beloved. He almost looked like a child again, with the snowflakes decorating his golden hair and eyelashes and the flush present on his pale cheeks.

"I never knew how beautiful snowflakes are, Harry..." Draco said, facing Harry who smiled, "But it's too bad they melt away so quickly..."

"Draco...did you know that no two snowflakes look alike?"

The platinum blond young man looked curiously at his husband who walked nearer to him.

"Let me show you..."

He held out his arm and caught several snowflakes onto his black sweater sleeve. He took a magnifying glass from one of his pockets and held it out for Draco to see. Draco's silver eyes widened. The patterns of the snowflakes were intricately exquisite with the graceful curves and the sharp points. Indeed they looked different but beautiful in their own way. He then looked at his husband.

"I feel that we are like that..." Harry said quietly, "We are different...yet we seem so beautiful when we are together."

Draco smiled and kissed his lover tenderly, tasting the sweetness that were his lips. They pulled back and stayed close to each other.

"Don't the Alps look beautiful?" Harry whispered as he leaned against Draco's chest, "When the sun sets over the peaks, the snow would glitter like diamonds and the peaks look like cut crystals..."

Draco gazed at the mountains and indeed they looked beautiful as Harry described.

'But they are not as beautiful as you,' Draco thought, holding his precious husband close to him and kissing his scar, 'You're my world...'

They were left standing to watch the sun set over the Alps and it was a very long time they stood there in each other's arms, basking in their warmth before they returned to the ski lodge to share a very long relaxing bath before having dinner together.

* * *

"This is really nice..." Harry sighed and leaned against his husband's shoulder.

Draco said nothing but smiled and pulled Harry closer. After dinner, they had decided to laze around in the warm main lounge where the other couples were. They were near a large window that had the best view of the mountains outside, which was now covered in darkness and the snow slowly fell across the windowpanes. Soft music was played in the background and some of the couples were slow-dancing in some of the areas.  
The fair man gazed at his lover with adoration. Harry only snuggled close, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
The stereo then switched to another slow song. Draco recognised the tune and touched Harry's hand.

"Dance with me, mon amour?" Draco smiled at him and held out his hand.

"Gladly..." Harry whispered, taking his beloved's hand.

As soon as they stood up and went to a secluded area where they could still hear the music. Harry linked his arms around his husband's broad shoulders while Draco's hands gently rested on his hips. Without a care in the world, they swayed gracefully to the upcoming song.  
The other couples who were nearby stared at the two men strangely before shrugging to themselves, leaving them to their privacy. The atmosphere was too serene to break.  
Draco held Harry tighter and pressed his lips to his forehead, still swaying to the beautiful love song.

Draco leaned closer to Harry until their foreheads touched. He stared deeply into Harry's emerald green orbs shining dimly, full of love only for him. He could see his world just through those beautiful eyes. He brushed the tip of his nose affectionately against Harry's own nose, making him giggle softly.  
Harry somehow felt the same as he too stared deeply into his husband's silvery grey eyes, playing the soft blond hair at the nape of his neck.

"Draco...I love you..."

"I love you too, Harry..."

The whispering confessions drowned in the background music. They didn't feel the need to say it out loud because they knew that deep in their hearts, their souls would keep on communicate with each other with trust and love.  
Harry felt a warmth rising before it spread throughout his body as he felt himself cradled by the beautiful blond man who was holding him tenderly like a baby in its mother's arms. He sighed when he felt his face being rained by soft kisses.

"Let's go back. It's late."

Harry couldn't agree more as he and Draco strolled sleepily back to their spacious confines of their room. When they reached to their destination, they refreshed themselves and slipped under the comforter of their bed.  
After Draco made love to Harry, the dark haired man snuggled closer to him and laid on top of him, between his legs. With a sigh, he fell asleep with his glasses askew on his nose. Draco smiled tenderly and gently took away the spectacles.  
Harry was a picture of perfect masculine and feminine beauty combined. He seemed to shine in an ethereal glow. Combined with his sweaty but smooth tanned skin and his well built physique, Harry looked so innocent and so beautiful under the moonlight...

Draco tenderly brushed the soft black locks away from Harry's forehead to kiss his scar, on his cheeks and his lips. His hands stroked the smooth alabaster skin as if he was a sculptor perfecting his statue, making Harry squirm in his embrace, burying his head against his neck, breathing a sigh.

"My beautiful lion..." Draco whispered possessively and lovingly, hugging the man tighter, "All mine..."

The sleepiness caught up with Draco's tired mind. With Harry secure in his arms, he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, love..."

Draco woke up to the welcoming voice of Harry who was towering above him. Draco found Harry did look more beautiful without his glasses on.

Draco smiled and brushed his fingers on Harry's cheek, "Merry Christmas to you too, love."

He pulled him down for a long kiss and when they broke apart, Draco made no hesitation to pull his beloved back against his bare chest. Burying his nose in the messy glory of Harry's fragrant dark hair, he sighed with comfort, pulling the comforter up to cover their bodies.

"Love, do we really have to get up...it's too cold..." Draco sighed, "We still have time to do stuff..."

"But this is the time for us to do things together..." Harry whined, but snuggled closer to Draco, "And besides, I signed us up for skiing lessons for two weeks starting today and we have to go after lunch..."

"Hmmmm...but we still have a lot of time...it's like what? It's eight o'clock."

"And...I have a gift for you..."

Harry immediately pulled away from him to put on his dressing gown and glasses, pulling a gift wrapped package from the side of the bed. Draco took the gift with apprehensive hands.

"Open it."

Draco's fingers skillfully peeled off the wrapping paper, careful not to cause a tear in the colourful paper. When the paper uncovered the package, it revealed to be a snow globe with a miniature version of the mountains and snowflakes and glitter are piled on the base. Draco's eyes shone with mirth, fascinated by the object.

"It's a muggle novelty item. It's very popular especially around special occasions such as Christmas and Valentine's Day. I got it sometime ago from Sirius but I wasn't sure when is the right moment to give it to you. It is when I saw how fascinated you are with the snow and the scenery of the Alps that you might be interested in it."

"It's beautiful, Harry."

"Shake it, Draco."

Draco did as he was told and gasped softly at the effect. The snowflakes mixed with the glitter. They twirled in the clear liquid and descended softly around the miniature mountains, on the peaks and the base.

"I hope you like it..."

Draco turned to look at Harry who was smiling hopefully and a faint blush tinted his cheeks prettily. Draco placed the snow globe aside and scooted closer to his husband. He gazed at the emerald coloured eyes and held both his hands.

"It's a wonderful gift, Harry," Draco whispered as he kissed the backs of his hands, "I really like it and it's my turn to give you your Christmas present."

He bent down to whisper in his beloved's ear. Harry was blushing by time he was finished. Draco chuckled at him.

"Seriously?" Harry said softly, with expectation and anticipation.

Draco nodded truthfully, "Seriously. I have dreamt of this moment, Harry. And...this is the perfect time...I am ready."

The taller man gently kissed his eyelids and his forehead. He gazed at his husband earnestly, his silver eyes filled with love and trust.

"I want you to make love to me...do whatever you want with me...I'm yours...for now anyway."

Harry nodded shyly and smiled as Draco kissed him again while his nimble fingers were slipping the robe off his shoulders and pulling his glasses off his nose.

End Flashback

* * *

Harry and Draco were on the couch in front of the empty fireplace. Draco gazed at his beloved and the snow globe sat forgotten next to the tray with the empty plate, teacups and teapot on the table. He held Harry in his arms, feeling the soft breathing against his chest.

"I can never forget that day, love," Draco said, "And that was the coldest but enjoyable honeymoon we ever had..."

"Uh huh...and that's only the start...we have more memories to go for, remember?" Harry said, fiddling with buttons on his husband's shirt.

"Yeah...I know..."

Draco pulled his love close and leaned his cheek against the soft graying hair. Harry closed his eyes and savoured the warmth. Draco's hand reached for his and their fingers interlocked.

"You know that I love you...right, Harry?"

"Of course I do, dragon...and I love you too..."

After a while, soft snoring filled the air and if anybody would see at this moment that inside the room were two men sleeping together in each other's arms.

* * *

"Dad? Father?"

There was no answer when Charles called out when he reached home so he decided to look in the study. His fathers would be there if they were not answering. He opened the door to the study to find them sleeping together peacefully. Their son smiled fondly at the display and silently closed the door, knowing fully well his fathers needed privacy to sleep.

To be continued...


	5. Special Anniversary

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it.  
  
  
Unforgettable Memories  
  
  
Chapter Four: Special Anniversary   
  
  
Draco woke up with a sore side as he blinked his eyes once...then twice to get the sleepiness out of his system. He was about to get up when he felt a weight pressing against his side. Harry was still sleeping, looking like a slumbering fairy prince. Draco sighed with adoration and admired his sleeping beauty before enfolding him in his embrace, carefully positioning him to lay on his chest.   
He ran his fingers over the soft locks of his hair, trailing to his fading scar, softly outlining it with his gentle touch. He gazed at the long eyelashes behind his glasses to the rosy lips slightly parted to breathe.   
  
  
"So beautiful..." Draco whispered, his hands moved to comfortingly rub the arms that were around his chest, "Harry...love? Wake up."  
  
  
He brought his precious husband closer and pressed his lips to his forehead, licking the outlines of the scar.   
The action caused Harry to flutter his eyes open, yawning slightly. He sighed in contentment when he found himself waking up with his husband holding him close. The former Gryffindor sought out his lips and pressed himself against the taller man, never wanting to lose contact. Draco repaid the kiss with mirth and love, his arms tightening around him, preventing him to melt into a puddle.   
  
  
"Hmmmm...that was relaxing..." Harry smiled, leaning his head against the former Slytherin's shoulder, "What time is it..."  
  
"Let's see..." Draco checked his watch, "About five, I should think..."  
  
"Pity..." Harry broke away from Draco and stretched like a cat, "I think I should be preparing dinner."  
  
  
Harry picked up the tray and headed to the door. But before he headed out, he turned to Draco.   
  
  
"Why don't you check up on our son? He should be back by now."  
  
  
  
Draco found Charles leisurely sprawled on the couch in the living room, reading 'Lord of the Rings' deeply, his avid eyes reading the small text. He had also noticed that Harry did clean up the living room as the boxes were located on the other side of the room. No doubt, they would want to browse through again. At the sound of the creaking wooden floorboards, he turned to his platinum blond haired father standing near him. He placed the book aside. Draco noticed that he did look quite worn out and...sad.  
  
  
"Father...I see that you're awake," Charles greeted the platinum haired man with a small smile before frowning, "Mr Weasley still thinks I'm not good enough even though I've improved several times...father?"  
  
"What's wrong, son?" Draco's voice was dripped with concern.  
  
  
He and Harry always knew that although their son may seem so outgoing with his friends, he was actually a sensitive person at heart.   
  
  
"It's...it's just that...I know that being a dragon master's hard...but I never knew that they had to have this many obstacles to pass...and I got more burns...I'm being careless again...I don't know how Mr. Weasley had done to achieve it...maybe I should quit-"  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Draco said sternly, causing Charles jump in his skin. Draco's face softened and he placed a hand on his shoulder. He spoke in a gentler and fatherly tone, "You've made it so far and this is not the time to pull back. You just have to prove to Weasley that you've got what it takes. You just need more experience. I must admit...his expectations of you are high and that's good. It means that he wants you to aim high. You've grown stronger, son."  
  
  
He squeezed his son's shoulder in reassurance. Charles only nodded tiredly and leaned against his father's shoulder. Draco softly smiled and tenderly hugged his son, kissing his forehead.   
  
  
"You know that whatever happens, we'll always be there to support you. We're proud of you and yes, you must follow your dreams."  
  
"Father..." Charles sighed.  
  
"Shhh...just relax, son," Draco hushed his son.  
  
  
The aging man then sighed to himself as he held the boy close to him. His father had never done anything with him. He always wanted to hear praise from him or get a hug in return but he never got anything in his childhood. He wasn't going to let that happen to his and Harry's child. He looked down at his almost full grown son.  
  
  
'Now...now I am able to give our child something I didn't have when I was small,' he noticed that Charles winced when his hand brushed against his arm. He pulled back to find a minor burn. He covered the skin with his palm, rubbing it soothingly, holding the boy close to him, 'Our baby boy...our son...'  
  
  
  
Harry softened at the sight as he leaned against the doorway that led into the kitchen. He gazed at Charles who wore a relaxed expression as Draco soothingly rubbed at what it seemed to be a burn on his arm with gentle caresses a guardian would give to a child.   
The former Gryffindor found himself wandering to another memory of their most memorable anniversary...  
  
  
***  
  
  
A 27 year old Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him as he stood on a hill just outside the school grounds, feeling the winter breezes grazing against his flushed cheeks. the breezes were gentle as they caressed his dark locks that were lightly decorated with small bits of white snow.   
It was a beautiful Christmas Eve late morning here at Hogwarts, and Harry somehow found it relaxing to stand in the middle of nowhere in a sheet of snow, gazing at the icy yet beautiful landscape before him. He smiled as he watched some of the younger students, who were staying for the holidays, playing snowball fights while the other students were making snow angels and snowmen.  
But it wasn't enough to soothe his worrying heart. Draco had to go away on an 'important' visit to Ron and Hermione two days ago and that meant two long lonely days without his beloved. He didn't say anything about the purpose of the visit except telling him to wait for him to come back on Christmas Eve. Harry trusted his love but he couldn't help feeling whether his husband had forgotten about this special day that has another meaning other than being the day before Christmas.   
  
  
  
'Hold on, Harry...I'm coming...'  
  
  
Draco thought to himself as he flew as fast as he could on his Nimbus 2001. Draco had found it easier to travel by his broomstick to Hogsmeade to visit the Weasleys, not wanting to waste money on the fare of the Knight Bus or the train going to Hogsmeade. And besides he loved to fly in the air.   
He smiled to himself as he recalled the visit he shared with the Weasleys. Ron and Draco had come onto better terms than ever and the rest of the Weasley family had officially accepted him as part of their kin, which brought a warm feeling to his heart. By then, he then realised that the Weasleys were a loving family as his husband had described countless of times and now he believed him. He played with Ron and Hermione's children, the twin boys, Jack and Jason and their younger sister, Christie too. But the purpose of the trip was not just sending delivering their early Christmas presents and sending Christmas tidings to them and their other friends. It was something more personal and he needed Hermione's help.   
  
  
'Now that I got what I needed, I can come back...' Draco thought and smiled when he saw the familiar castle in sight, 'In fact...I am home...'   
  
  
He slowly descended onto the snowy ground in front of the giant doors. He looked to find Harry standing on a snowy hill, hardly able to perceive the fact that he had returned. But he smiled to himself as he entered the castle. After all, he had a special anniversary to plan for and he wanted it to be more special than the other anniversaries they shared in the past.   
  
  
  
Harry decided that it was time to head back inside as the coldness of the weather was starting to eat through his cloak. He walked through the corridors saying hello to some of the members of the teaching staff, some second year students and to Nearly Headless Nick.   
  
  
"Hey Harry," he looked up to see a familiar young woman carrying a small white kitten with a pink collar coming his way.   
  
"Pixie," he smiled in a friendly manner. It was then he noticed the tiny kitten mewling, "Is that..."  
  
"Yes, this is one of Tabitha's kittens," Pixie's slender fingers scratched the kitten's ears with affection but her gentle face held a sad expression, "But...Tabitha died yesterday from sort of health disorder. This little one reminds me of her. I've never seen such pretty brown eyes that looked so much like hers."  
  
"Gosh...I'm sorry..." Harry whispered with a sympathetic tone.  
  
"She lived a long life, Harry. We buried her at a pet cemetary not far from here," Pixie tenderly held the kitten closer and kissed its tiny head, "You should've seen them, Harry. All five of them, including this one. They are beautiful little things. Tabitha's so proud of them. I will never forget the little smile on her face whenever she's with them."  
  
"Does this one have a name?" he reached out to scratch its chin.   
  
"Crysta."  
  
"Where're the other kittens?"  
  
"They're up for adoption in Hogsmeade. But I'm keeping Crysta with me."  
  
"Have you seen Draco anywhere?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, actually. He has a message for you. He told me to tell you that-"  
  
"You did?! Where!"  
  
"Harry, you're scaring her. Anyway so he said that he needs to meet you in your quarters-"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
  
Pixie was left standing with wide eyes as Harry immediately shot past her. Crysta mewled in question to her mistress.  
  
  
"What was that about?" Pixie looked to see her husband coming her way. He wound his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Hey, sweetie. Hey, Crysta," the kitten purred as he stroked her fur.  
  
"Hmmm...hi darling," Pixie smiled and leaned back against his warmth, "Ready to go to Hogsmeade with the students?"  
  
"You bet."   
  
  
  
Harry cautiously opened the door of their quarters. But everything was dark when he entered.   
  
  
"I knew you'd come, Harry..."   
  
"Draco? Where are you? I can't see anything."  
  
"Lumos..."  
  
  
A soft glowing light brightened the room as it lit at the tip of a wand. A wand belonging to Draco Malfoy. A gracious smirk ran across Draco's lips as he gazed at his surprised husband.  
  
  
"I promised I'd come back. You should always trust my word, love," Draco set his glowing wand aside, "I always mean what I say."  
  
  
Draco strode up to the slightly shorter man and embraced him lovingly. Harry held him tightly against him, brushing his cheek against the muscled chest and the long neck.   
  
  
"Happy Anniversary, Harry."  
  
Harry's heart jumped slightly but he relaxed in his arms and whispered, "Happy Anniversary to you, love."  
  
"Harry...I...I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Hmmm..." Harry looked up at his husband with questioning.   
  
"Do you still remember that little talk we had before I left to visit?"  
  
  
Harry nodded. He remembered that talk...about whether it was possible to have their own child.   
Could it mean...  
Harry's heart elated with rising hope.  
  
  
"Well...that's why I went. I talked to Hermione about it and..." Draco cupped his husband's cheek and leaned his forehead against his, "She said that it is possible and she'll ask Madam Pomfrey to help us. We can have our own child."  
  
  
He pulled back to gaze at Harry seriously.   
  
  
"I know how much we want to have a child but...do you seriously want to do this? I won't force you. I can call it off because I heard that this operation may hurt, especially for the child's bearer."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No...I want to do this. This is a chance I'm not letting go. It probably won't hurt that much and I can go through this. I really can..."   
  
"So you agree then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Harry," Draco tenderly smiled and ran the back of his fingers across the dark haired man's cheek, "This is my anniversary gift to you. The future arrival of our child."  
  
"It's a pity I've nothing to give you..." Harry lowered his eyes in shame.  
  
"That's all right. This is for you. You've given me the best gift by marrying me, love," Draco murmured, pulling his love closer and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Just...promise me one thing," Harry looked at Draco solemnly.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Don't go away again. I don't like it when you disappear to give me surprises even though they're wonderful. It hurts when you're gone...even for a few minutes," Harry whispered, hugging Draco tightly and possessively, "I appreciate what you're doing for me...just...just don't make me feel less for what I am."  
  
  
Draco's heart softened and he returned the embrace. It was then he learned that Harry always felt insecure when he was left on his own, always depending on company to make him feel safe. He rocked his husband back and forth as if they were swaying to an unheard song.  
  
  
"I promise, Harry. I promise."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Harry?"   
  
  
Harry stepped back into reality when he found Draco near him. Charles was leaning against his shoulder and there was a soft glow in his silvery eyes.   
The former Gryffindor smiled at the both of them.   
  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
  
  
"Dad? How was I like when I was small?" the teenager asked as Harry sat down on his bed, "I mean...just out of curiosity."  
  
"Well...we never did get to talk much about your childhood. You'd better sleep, we can discuss this some other time."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
"Nothing..." Charles sighed as he dug under the covers, "I'm just glad that I have the two coolest fathers in the world."  
  
  
With that, the boy snuggled deep into his pillows and fell asleep, leaving Harry mesmerized at his words. He leaned forward and kissed his son's temple.  
As Harry leaned back, a pair of arms snaked around his waist and Harry felt himself pulled back to a warm chest. He smiled to find Draco behind him so he gave him a chaste kiss.   
  
  
"What are we looking at, Harry?" Draco asked as they watched their 18 year old son sleep peacefully.  
  
"A boy of eighteen who is perfect in our eyes..."  
  
  
Harry tenderly ran his fingers over Charles's cheek while Draco hugged the smaller man from behind, occasionally reaching out to brush loose locks of hair behind their son's ear.   
Soon both fathers gazed in admiration and fatherly love at the young boy who triggered the memory of Harry and Draco's most memorable anniversary in the past.   
  
  
To be continued...


	6. Of Childhood and Abduction

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue  
  
Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it.  
  
Another warning: Can very graphic but not that much in disgust I should think. Lots of swearing too. Oh and don't think that some bits of this chapter can happen in real life, it's imaginary, so no complaints!  
  
  
Unforgettable Memories  
  
  
Chapter Five: Of Childhood and Abduction  
  
  
Harry inhaled softly as he swiftly rode on his faithful Firebolt high above the roof of their house. Like in the previous Quidditch matches, he was feeling the familiar excited rush of adrenaline pumping through his entire body. He felt like he was on cloud nine with the chores out of the way. He felt like he was in his youth and his back problem didn't matter to him whenever he flew on his broom, his mind only focusing on the flying sensation of the winds blowing against his hair and the loose folds of his shirt. His eyes were focused on the never-ending blue sky littered with white fleeting clouds that looked like fading pieces of cotton, shining against the gentle sun rays.   
He stopped momentarily, hovering the broom high in the air but below the clouds. He gazed what was below him, hardly believing how beautiful the world looked in bird's eye view. The green lush hills, the trees looking tiny like green cotton buds, the birds flying past him and seeing the endless horizon with the sun shining at the end.  
  
  
'This is heaven...' Harry looked at the tiny speck of the house below him, 'But my real heaven is not without Draco...'  
  
  
After gathering enough fresh air, he swiftly glided through the air, making his way to the front of their gate. He landed softly on the grass and after gathering his hovering broom, he strode back into the house, feeling the need to check up on Draco.   
  
  
  
Draco inwardly fumed at what his husband had done but he couldn't help admiring the fantastic acrobatic airborne stunts he did just now, seeing how beautiful he looked when he was flying. The fair man had finished the last of his lesson plans for Potions in Hogwarts and decided to take a view outside the house by the window of the living room. By coincidence, he saw Harry soaring in the air. He knew how much Harry loved flying on his broom but he was very concerned about his husband's back problem.  
  
  
  
Harry stopped when he saw his husband standing in front of him. He looked rather angry with stony silvery eyes, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and he was tapping with his left foot.   
  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Harry?!" Draco's voice rose in anger, "Save your back for Hogwarts! You have me worried, don't you know that?!"  
  
"I do know that! I need the exercise!" Harry tried to reason, "I'm not a doll!"  
  
  
Harry's voice softened to a hurt tone and his face looked sad.  
  
  
"Can't you just let me do what I want?"  
  
  
He immediately pushed Draco aside and headed towards the closet to store away his broom before heading to the kitchen.   
Draco sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Harry for what he's done. Harry would never worry about this type of thing but his harsh voice was starting to hurt his beloved's feelings and slowly make him feel vulnerable.  
  
  
'I guess I am over-protective to Harry ever since he hurt his back...' Draco considered as he walked into the kitchen and joined his husband.   
  
  
  
Harry sighed as he leaned his head against one of his hands, sitting down near the kitchen counter. He hated to argue with Draco over his back problem, but he wanted his approval that he could at least exercise for a moment to regain his Quidditch reflexes so that he could still teach his flying lessons to the younger years.   
His thoughts were cut short when Draco sat next to him, reaching to cup his hand.   
  
  
"Look, Draco, don't come and apologize to me because it's not going to work," he was about to break away but Draco held him fast.   
  
"No, love. I'm here to make a statement. You're right," Draco made sure that Harry was paying attention, "It's just that...I can't bear to see you hurt. That incident shocked me...I had never been so scared in my whole life. I should've been there to help you..."  
  
  
Draco had his eyes lowered when he said the following. He didn't notice that Harry was smiling warmly, his husband was not the type to confess openly. He cupped the taller man's face with his hands, brought Draco to gaze at him. Draco made no hesitation to brush the back of his fingers against Harry's cheek. Harry closed in for a comforting hug and pressed kisses on his cheek.   
  
  
"You don't have to protect me all the time, love. I can take care of myself and my back doesn't hurt."   
  
"I guess I should trust your word more often, sweetheart," Draco nodded and wrapped his arms around Harry.  
  
  
They remained wrapped in each other's arms for a moment before Harry pulled away lightly to brush his hair from his beloved's face to take a better look at him. Draco smiled and pulled Harry to sit on his lap, kissing his forehead.  
  
  
"Charles asked me a question last night about his childhood," Harry said as he nuzzled his cheek against his husband's neck, "What do you think we should talk about once he comes home?"  
  
"Hmmm...let's see..." Draco pondered as he held the smaller man closer to him, "First off, I think we should leave off the bit when he was born. That was another thing that scared me."  
  
  
Harry held on to Draco tighter as he remembered the harsh labour he went through to bring up their son into the world...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Harry and Draco sat on their bed in their quarters in Hogwarts, looking at the bottle Harry was holding. They gazed at each other in silent communication as they recalled what Madam Pomfrey had told them.  
  
  
"It is possible for the birth to happen even if you two are the same gender. Here, I've taken some of the genetic material from each of you from the sperms and added them to the brew. The bearer will feel dizzy after consummation and will require a lot of rest. The potion will start working about a week after the consummation. In your case, the bearer will be able to retain the male secondary features until about the fifth month of pregnancy. It's best that you come to me and Mrs. Livinsky for regular check ups once we've confirmed your pregnancy. Use it wisely...and come back to the hospital wing after two weeks so that we can see whether the potion is functioning properly. Don't worry, it is safe and we have back up potions to eliminate the remains of the effects once the process is done."  
  
  
Draco looked at his husband with concern. Harry seemed determined but was scared too. He had heard that some parts of the process will be difficult. Draco scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.   
  
  
"We can still decline, Harry," Draco whispered and held his hands that were holding the bottle, "I know you're scared..."  
  
"No, I'm not," Harry insisted, "Draco?"   
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Just...just be there for me to catch me if I fall."  
  
"I will, love," Draco promised. He watched as Harry opened the bottle cap with steady hands and tipped the contents into his mouth. Harry's face broke into a look of disgust and nearly choked, "Love?! Are you all right?!"  
  
"I'm...I'm fine...yuck...its just..." Harry felt light-headed and a strange feeling was reeling near his stomach, "I'm...I'm feeling dizzy..."  
  
"Harry!" Draco caught his husband.  
  
"I feel strange...like...something is forming inside of me, love," Harry said softly as he felt himself being cradled by the blond Potions Master. He guided Draco's hand on his stomach, "Over here, it feels strange..."  
  
Draco could feel gentle vibrations under Harry's stomach, 'Two weeks...how long can we wait...'  
  
  
  
"Well, Mr. Malfoy..." Madam Pomfrey was wiping her hands on her apron as she went over to the blond man, "I'm happy to say that the potion is working surprisingly well. Harry is pregnant."  
  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. After two weeks of painstaking waiting, the news were heaven to him. The school nurse gingerly smiled at the man's reaction.   
  
  
"You can go and see him now," she said as she tended with a new patient.   
  
  
With shining eyes, he went over to the secluded beds. He found Harry sitting on the bed conversing with Pixie. Pixie grinned as she went up to give a platonic hug to the taller man.   
  
  
"Congratulations Draco," she said sincerely, "I'm sure you'll have a beautiful baby. I think I'd better leave to give you two some privacy. I told Shawn to meet at Honeydukes."   
  
  
Harry and Draco smiled. Pixie turned to look at the dark haired man with compassionate eyes.   
  
  
"Remember what I told you, Harry but come and see me for advice."  
  
  
With that, she left, giving the two men some privacy. Draco sat on the bed and brushed his palm on his beloved's cheek, kissing him tenderly. He cradled the young man close to him.   
  
  
"It's the beginning, Harry," Draco brushed his lips on his forehead, "We still have a long way to go."  
  
"Draco, as long as you're with me," Harry paused to pick up his husband's free hand and kissed each fingertip, "I've nothing to worry about."  
  
  
  
"Draco?"  
  
  
The blond young man kissed his husband's forehead as he continued to massage Harry's stomach with soft, soothing caresses.  
  
  
"Do you ever wonder how the child might look like?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Not really," the taller man smiled, "But I hope that he or she'll be perfect in our eyes."  
  
"I really hope that we're blessed," Harry whispered as he looked out of the window to see a bird with silver wings flying by.  
  
  
  
Nine months...exactly nine months had passed and Draco was now pacing outside the hospital wing with Ron and Shawn watching him. Harry and Draco had gotten much closer during the months of pregnancy. By the end of the ninth month, Harry was in pain from the frequent contractions. Draco had accompanied his husband all the way holding his hand and whispering words of comfort. They separated when they reached the doorway. Pixie, who was about seven months pregnant, and Hermione were assisting with Madam Pomfrey while their husbands were to accompany Draco.   
  
  
"Don't worry, Draco...I'll be fine," that was the last thing Harry said before the nurse shooed them out of the room and leaving them stuck outside.   
  
"Draco, sit down," the fiery headed Dragon Master said, placing a head on his shoulder, "Harry will pull through."  
  
"I hope so," Draco sighed.  
  
  
  
"That's it...keep going, Harry," Pixie instructed, gripping onto Harry's hand tightly, "Breathe deeply...push when you feel the contractions."  
  
"It's-it's coming," Hermione said with watchful eyes while Madam Pomfrey continued to work, "Half way through...keep pushing."  
  
  
Harry had never felt so tired in his life and the contractions were becoming more painful. Tears stung in his eyes, how he wished Draco was here.   
He screamed when he felt another contraction and he pushed as hard he could.   
  
  
"It's out! It's out!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed to get a towel.  
  
  
Harry panted and fell limp, feeling Pixie gently wiping his sweaty face. He fluttered open his eyes and found Pixie smiling at him.  
  
  
"Well done, Harry," she praised him, she turned to hear baby cries.  
  
  
Hermione was holding the clean baby in a blue towel, making cooing noises. Madam Pomfrey was busy changing the sheets.  
The bushy haired woman smiled at Harry as she went over to him, passing the bundle to him.   
  
  
"Harry, congratulations. It's a boy. A beautiful and healthy baby boy."   
  
  
  
"Gentlemen."  
  
  
Draco snapped out of his stupor and found Madam Pomfrey smiling in front of him. Ron and Shawn were waiting in anticipation along with the Potions Master.   
  
  
"You can go in now."  
  
  
Draco immediately rushed past them and went into the hospital wing, heading straight to the bed with the curtains around it, where Pixie and Hermione were found waiting. Hermione smiled at him while Pixie winked at him, before joining their husbands. He found Harry, clad in new pajamas, holding a small bundle wrapped in a blue towel. Harry looked tired but his eyes were adorned with happy tears and he wore a beautiful smile. He was making cooing noises to the baby, his finger wrapped in a tiny fist.   
  
  
"Harry...love...how're you feeling?"  
  
"Tired...but I'll be back to normal once the potion wears off tomorrow. Draco..." Harry smiled at his husband, "This is our baby, love. A baby boy."  
  
"I'm so proud of you," Draco kissed his husband gently before turning to the baby in his arms, "Hey there, kid..."  
  
  
The baby was so adorable. His eyes were coloured in a silvery colour much like his own and the tiny tuft of hair was midnight black. He immediately giggled at the sight of his other father.   
Draco felt his tears built up at the sight of the beautiful baby. He wrapped an arm around his tired husband and caressed his son's tiny smooth cheek with his forefinger before kissing his tiny brow.  
  
  
"He's beautiful and perfect...he should have a noble name," Draco said as he watched the baby yawn and fall asleep in Harry's embrace.  
  
"What about Charles?"  
  
"Charles...yes...Charles Forsythe Malfoy."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Yes, I do admit that it was scary. I wished that you could've been here with me," Harry shivered slightly.   
  
"It's over now, Harry," Draco soothed his husband, "But he was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. What else can we tell him?"  
  
"What about his first birthday?"  
  
"That's a good one. It was simple. Simple but good," Draco chuckled and gave Harry a chaste kiss.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Papa! Papa!"   
  
  
Draco laughed as the smiling dark haired and silver eyed 1 year old toddler giggled and walked unsteadily to him. As soon as the baby reached to him, he scooped the child in his arms and hugged him.   
  
  
"Papa!" the child giggled as the man started to tickle him.  
  
"I'm the evil tickler! You'd better watch out!" Draco chuckled, watching the boy's eyes shine brightly.   
  
  
It was one year since Charles was born. Harry and Draco had decided that his first birthday should be celebrated and it was lucky the day hit on a beautiful clear Saturday. That meant no work until Monday and Harry to take the weekend away from the Quidditch Pitch. All of their friends sent their best wishes to the toddler. They had planned to go on a picnic far away from the castle on the large fields nearby. Draco minded the child while Harry set up the picnic.   
The fair haired man had never felt this happy with a child in his arms. It was a dream come true, having their own son to nurture. He looked back at Harry who was near and smiled at him.   
Harry sighed with adoration as he watched his husband play with their son. The dark haired Flying Instructor and Quidditch Referee had finished setting up but he thought it would be fun to watch Draco laughing and pretending to wail as the baby made an assault on him by pushing him to the ground. He shook his head, watching them getting messy with some blades of grass.   
Draco kissed the child's forehead, making the toddler snuggle closer. Charles's eyes then spotted his other father nearby.   
  
  
"Dada!" Charles broke away from the taller man and ran to his dark haired father.  
  
  
Draco smiled as Harry tenderly picked up the child and cradled him in his arms.   
  
  
"Dada! Papa!" the boy giggled.  
  
  
Both men chuckled at their son's innocence. 'Dada' and 'Papa' were the only words Charles knew at this stage. Draco moved over next to Harry on the blanket and kissed his forehead, handing the discarded rattle to the toddler to play with.   
  
  
"Ouch!" Harry winced when the rattle rapped against his knuckles.   
  
"Charles," Draco admonished the toddler, who started to pout, "Don't hit your daddy like that."   
  
"Don't worry about it, love. Let's eat."   
  
  
  
"Love, your cooking never ceases to amaze me," Draco kissed Harry's cheek after finishing a piece of chocolate muffin.  
  
"Well, Dobby and the other elves have been very good cooking tutors. Stop squirming, son," Harry was busy wiping the remains of the oatmeal cereal staining the smooth cheeks of the baby boy.   
  
  
He released the boy who started crawling to retrieve the rattle. He fiddled the toy as if it was the only object thing that fascinated his curious mind.   
Draco pulled out his wand and a toy conjured before them. Harry's eyes widened when he recognised the object.  
  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "Of course not. I'm sure our son will like it as his first birthday present."  
  
"Charles. Charles," Draco called to the baby. The baby turned to his direction. He immediately crawled over, looking at the object with curious eyes. In front of him was a teddy bear with green eyes and a silver ribbon was tied around its neck. Draco smiled and gently brought the toy into the baby's arms, "Happy Birthday, son."  
  
  
Upon the soft contact, Charles squealed with delight and hugged the stuffed bear closer in his tiny arms.   
  
  
"Bowie...Bowie..." the child cooed.  
  
"I guess he already thought up a name for his bear," Harry turned to look at his husband, "How did you manage to keep it after all these years?"  
  
"With magic, duh!" Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Harry ignored the cutting remark and gathered the baby in his arms who immediately fell asleep in his arms with the bear tight against him while he was sucking on his thumb. He looked up to face a picturesque landscape of a sunset before him, "Draco, doesn't the sunset look beautiful?"  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
  
Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder while his free hand gently traced on the baby's dark hair. Together the two men watched the sun set over the hills while the baby continued to slumber peacefully in his father's arms, clutching the precious toy close.  
  
  
***   
  
  
Draco sighed and cradled the smaller man closer to him.   
  
  
"There are times when I wish we could go back in time and see Charles as a baby again," Draco said with a faraway gaze.  
  
"Why? You're not happy with the result?"  
  
"No!" Draco laughed, "It's good to go down the memory lane, that's all."  
  
"Draco...let's move to the living room," Harry pulled away and took Draco's hand, "It's more comfortable there."  
  
"I agree," the taller man stood up and rubbed his backside, "I was getting sore."  
  
  
  
After they had settled onto the couch comfortably, they resumed from where they left off from the conversation. Harry had found one of the photo albums, containing pictures of their son from he was a baby to a ten year old child. They leafed through the pages, chuckling at each one, recalling the incident of each photo.   
  
  
"Hello? What this?"   
  
  
Sitting snugly in one of the pages was a card smeared with finger-paint. It showed a picture of three stick figures against a rainbow background. Two of the stick figures were taller than the one in the middle, linking hands together. In scrawly handwriting, the words made out to be "Happy Father's Day". Inside with the same handwriting were the words 'I love you'.  
  
  
"Do I feel another flashback coming on?" Draco smiled as he admired the card.  
  
  
Harry only nodded with a grin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco stood outside the kindergarden school gates, waiting patiently while looking at the small building. He was going to fetch their five year old son then head back to Hogwarts just in time for lunch and catch the next potions lesson with the fifth year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The school they had chosen to educate their son was quite near the train station. They can easily send and fetch their son to school as their schedules as staff in Hogwarts were not tight as they used to be.   
He stood with bored eyes, watching the other waiting mothers having their own conversations.   
  
  
'Finally...' Draco thought as he heard the soft bell chime.   
  
  
He stood back for a moment to let a small line of five year old children rush past and went to their respective mothers. The air was filled with excited chatter between mothers and children, asking how their day went and so what not.   
After a moment, he found the last child waiting for him patiently on the steps of the school building. A young boy with dark black hair with shining silvery eyes, dressed in his uniform with a small backpack slung over his shoulders. The boy immediately smiled and laughed as he sprinted as fast as he could to the blond man.   
  
  
"Papa!"   
  
  
Draco chuckled as the boy latched his arms around his waist, hugging him as tight as he could.   
  
  
"Charles," Draco hauled the boy into his arms, "So how's your day at kindergarden?"  
  
"Lotsa fun, papa," Charles piped up gleefully, "I can coun' up to a thousand now."  
  
"Clever boy," Draco lightly ruffled his dark hair.   
  
"Where's daddy?"  
  
"He's back at Hogwarts waiting for us for lunch," he placed the child on the ground and held his hand, "We'd better get going. We don't want to be late now, shall we?"  
  
"Uh huh..." the child smiled, "I wanna see daddy. Can we ride the bwoom again? The train's too slow."  
  
"All right. But don't tell daddy, okay? He'll skin me alive if he finds out."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
"I see you got here on time," Harry said amiably to his husband and gave him a chaste kiss.   
  
"Daddy!" the boy cooed and laughed as Harry picked him up.  
  
"Have you been a good boy in school?"   
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"He's fine, love," Draco said with a wry smile.  
  
"Daddy, can you put me down?" the child requested. Harry rose an eyebrow at the strange request but complied. The boy gave a bright smile and reached into his bag, "'Cause I got something for you and papa."  
  
  
He reached into his bag and pulled out an object that looked like a card. It was smeared with finger-paint but it was very colourful and the message outside and inside the card brought knowing smiles to both men's faces.   
They looked down on their son whose face looked up with hope and a smile.  
  
  
"Happy Father's Day, daddy, papa!"  
  
  
Draco smiled at the simple gesture from their only child and picked him up. Harry placed his hand on his hair.   
  
  
"I hope you like it. We did it in awt," the boy said, earning a gentle kiss on his forehead and another on his cheek.  
  
"Son...that's the best gift we've ever received."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"What about this one?"  
  
  
Draco placed the card away to look at what his husband was asking him to see.   
  
  
"Oh...I remember them."  
  
  
In front of him were two pages full of pictures of their son, eight years old and dressed in a Peter Pan costume. He was posing on stage and interacting with the other children.   
Draco smiled. These were the photos of their son's school play, Peter Pan and they were proud that he was chosen to play the star role.   
  
  
"I think this one's cute."   
  
  
The picture showed of Charles holding hands with a young girl who was playing the role as Wendy Darling. Both of them were propped with harnesses to make them look like that they were flying. The girl looked cute in her pink nightie and her dark curls tied up with loose pink ribbons. Her eyes were a dark blue and she was smiling sweetly along with Charles.   
  
  
"That's Ramona, isn't it?" Draco rubbed his chin.   
  
"Yeah, that's her, Pixie's and Shawn's daughter. Gosh, we were so shocked when we met them there..."  
  
"Ramona's a sweet little thing. Can't believe that their friendship could blossom so smoothly."  
  
"But you have to admit the play was good."  
  
"I guess...but why do they have to use those things to help them 'fly'?"  
  
'Here we go again...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draco and Harry watched with pride as their eight year old Peter Pan brandished a wooden dagger that was painted silver to face the boy playing as Captain Hook, who happened to be played by Raymond. They started fighting as choreographed by their teacher.   
The play went smoothly and their son had played his parts perfectly. Harry took a glance at Pixie and Shawn. They were gazing with soft smiles at their children on the stage.   
It wasn't long the play slowly pulled to an end and all the actors and assisting students came up to the stage and gave a bow. The parents, including themselves, gave a standing ovation, feeling pride well up in their hearts at how spectacular their children were.   
Harry and Draco made no hesitation to meet up with their friends before going backstage to pick up their children. They planned to have a light supper at a nearby cafe together before heading to their respective homes.   
  
  
  
Raymond along with his twin sister, Ramona and Charles were sitting on the benches, out of their costumes and in their own clothes. They were chattering among themselves.   
  
  
"That was so cool, big brother!" Ramona squealed at her twin brother, "You make a great villain. But I thought that the one from the Disney version is too funny and goofy."  
  
"Yeah, villains are cool...wonder where mum and dad are? Your dads came to watch too, right?" Raymond asked his friend as he took off his cap and brushed his mop of dark brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna be proud of me."  
  
"I just wish there are more plays next years."  
  
"But right now, I'm feeling hungry and tired. It's a good thing's tomorrow's a weekend."  
  
"Mom! Dad! Uncle Harry! Uncle Draco!"   
  
  
Ramona's eyes brightened when she saw the four adults heading their way. The youngest of the trio immediately sprinted up to her mother who laughed and picked her up, hugging her tightly.   
Raymond and Charles flushed with pride and embarrassment as the men clapped their backs with grins on their faces.   
  
  
"I was great as Wendy, right Mum?"  
  
"Of course, you are, my sweet."  
  
"Dad, be careful of my hair!"  
  
"Son, we are so proud of you."  
  
"I feel hungry, dad. And tired too."  
  
  
Harry smiled at their son and took his hand.   
  
  
"I vote that we should go for supper, shall we?"   
  
  
***  
  
  
"But there was one thing that surprised me..."  
  
  
Draco noticed a frown on his husband's face that suddenly turned serious.   
  
  
"What? That Charles is a wizard? It's natural that he inherits the magic genes from us."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's his ability to do wandless magic...I was the only one who can do it..."  
  
"Wandless...oh, but remind me about this..."  
  
"It happens whenever I get angry or scared...I discovered it before I entered Hogwarts. Dumbledore said that wandless magic is more powerful than wand magic. I didn't know that it can be passed on...remember back when he was nine and it happened?"  
  
"Yeah...the kidnapping..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Charles? Charles?! Where are you?!"   
  
"Son! Can you hear us?!"  
  
  
Harry and Draco had been searching for their son in the crowd for thirty exhausting minutes, in London. Harry should've known better to keep a closer eye on their son when Draco was buying snacks for them to eat. He shouldn't have let go of his hand...  
  
  
"Draco...I'm sorry. I should've been more careful..." Harry said in shame, feeling tired.  
  
"This is not the time to start apologising, Harry," Draco said sternly but gently, "What's important now is our son. We have to find him before we can go home."   
  
"Dad! Father!" a scream emitted from one of the dark areas of the alleyway that was quite far ahead of them, "Help!"   
  
  
The two men could make out their frightened son being roughly carried and shoved away by a gang of masked men. Draco's silvery eyes with anger.   
  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Draco growled as he pulled Harry's hand, following them into the alleyway.   
  
  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" one of the masked men slapped with the back of his hand on the 9 year old's cheek, making him cry out, "You've caused us enough trouble."   
  
"Easy! Will ya, Tom! He'll make a great hostage..." another one fingered the dagger with his finger, his cold blue eyes peeping at him through the mask.   
  
  
The third member, who was holding the little boy, was eyeing at Charles with intense dislike.   
  
  
"Why don't we kill him, boss?" this raised an eyebrow from the other two members, "Here...they won't notice..."  
  
"Are you daft?! The kid's worth a fortune," he ran the blade over the boy's chin. By then, the fear in the silvery eyes had disappeared and was replaced by some sort of silvery angry glint. The man was too absorbed in the conversation to notice.   
  
"But I want to feel that feeling again when I kill someone..." the man looked at the boy with snake-like eyes, "Won't he look wondrous in a pool of blood..."  
  
"You sick-minded psycho!" an enraged voice echoed from the far side of the alley.   
  
  
The three masked kidnappers found two men there. One of them was dark haired while the taller one was fair haired. Both of them looked angry but the smaller of the two looked fiercer than he seemed.   
Charles instantly recognised his fathers. He struggled to break free but it was no use.   
  
  
"Father! Dad!"  
  
"Let our son go!" Harry looked ready to fight.  
  
"Or suffer the consequences!" Draco looked ready to kill.   
  
"GET THEM!"   
  
"No! I will never let you hurt father and dad!" Charles screamed, suddenly breaking free from the man's grip.  
  
"Charles! No!" Draco shouted but the boy latched onto one of the man's legs, immoblising him and pulling him down.  
  
"You bloody brat!" the other man stopped his pursuit and pulled out a gun, aiming at the boy, "Die!"   
  
  
The boy turned pale with fright as the man prepared to pull the trigger. Harry and Draco ran forward but were struck by the other member, holding them firmly.   
Charles stared at the hole of the gun, feeling a strange feeling surging through his body. It was firing through his brain, then it seemed to electrocute his eyes. His fear and anger was building up in his brain. All was a stand still until...  
  
  
"What the?!" the gun started to burn his hand. He immediately dropped and the weapon immediately exploded as it hit the ground.   
  
"AARGH!" the two men screamed in fear and ran off.  
  
"COME BACK, YOU COWARDS!!" the leader commanded.  
  
  
Harry made no hesitation to gather the boy in his arms. The masked man's eyes raged and he took his dagger.  
  
  
"I'll have the satisfaction to kill you both!" the man screamed and headed for them but he was met with Draco's fist. The knife was knocked away.  
  
"Touch a single hair on my husband and son or I'll slam THIS in your gut..." Draco threatened.  
  
"You!" the man gave him the finger, "You people are insane! You people are the devil incarnate! You faggots!"  
  
  
With that, the man turned and ran away. Draco sighed with relief and turned to his husband and son.   
Charles looked absolutely petrified. His lips trembled and he was crying. He looked at Harry with a sorrowful face.  
  
  
"What's happening to me..."   
  
"Ssssh...." Harry shushed the boy quietly.   
  
"Dad...I felt so scared and angry and the next thing I wished that I could blow up that gun in his face...and then I felt strange then it did happen..."  
  
"No way..." Harry sucked in a breath, "I was the only who could do it..."  
  
"Love, what's wrong?" Draco asked with concern.  
  
  
Charles took the perfect moment to let out a wail and buried his face in Harry's chest. He cried loudly, clutching onto his dark haired father.  
  
  
"Shhh...it's okay..." Harry comforted the young boy.   
  
"Harry...what's the matter?"  
  
"Charles...he can do wandless magic..." Harry whispered as he held their son.  
  
"No way...I thought you're the only one who could do it..." Draco whispered back, surprise, shock and wonder mixed in his silver eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." he looked down at Charles who started hiccupping, "But not anymore..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I thought we really lost him there..." Harry shivered.  
  
"But it's in the past now, Harry. And from that incident, at least we knew beforehand that Charles will be schooling in Hogwarts," Draco said as he pulled his husband for a hug, "Good thing, he took our explanation of he's a wizard by blood."  
  
  
Just then, they heard their muggle telephone ringing. Harry disentangled from his husband and picked up the receiver.  
  
  
"Hello, this is the Malfoy residence...Neville? Woah! Slow down! What's up?"  
  
  
Draco watched his husband's face contort with fear and shock.   
  
  
"No...you're...are you sure? You serious?! Neville, calm down. Where are you? Draco and I will be there immediately."  
  
  
He slammed the receiver down. Draco rushed to his side.  
  
  
"Love? What's wrong?"  
  
"We've got to go to Ron's place. Something bad's happened."  
  
"What about Charles?" Draco inquired as he got their coats.  
  
"I'll leave a note and some dinner just in case we come back late. He can take care of himself."  
  
  
Harry did so and joined his husband.  
  
  
"We'll have to go by Floo powder, I'm afraid. Come on, love."  
  
  
Draco with his pouch of Floo powder led a nervous Harry over to the fireplace, which was luckily large enough to fit two people. Harry clung onto Draco tightly.   
  
  
"I hate travelling by Floo powder," Harry mumbled, feeling his hand squeezed reassuringly.  
  
"Just hold on tight," Draco gently instructed as he took a small portion of the powder. He held his handful over the ember, "Ron's house!"  
  
  
The two men disappeared in green flames, leaving ashes on the floor. The note was left on the table and the food in the muggle microwave.  
  
  
  
The occupants of the room shook slightly as soon as they heard some sounds coming from the fireplace. They found Harry and Draco coughing, lightly covered with ashes.   
They looked in shock to find the place was a mess. Furniture turned over, pictures askew on their hangers, a glass vase broken along with several cutlery...  
  
  
"My God..."   
  
"What's the commotion?" Draco stepped out first. Harry trailed behind, cleaning his glasses.  
  
  
Shawn was staring out of the window, his fringe covering his spectacled covered sapphire coloured orbs. But his tension is highlighted by his clenched fists. Christopher was beside him. Hermione, Ginny and Yumiko who were chattering anxiously with one another stopped and faced the two men. Ron and Neville had been talking and were now staring at their guests. Jack and Jason were busy comforting their little sister, Christie who was crying in their arms.  
One person was missing...  
Ron looked serious as he stood in front of the former Slytherin.  
  
  
"He's back..."  
  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's Lucius..." Neville said.  
  
  
The blond man's eyes widened and an angry chill ran up his spine.  
  
  
"What did he do?"   
  
"When we came to visit Ron and the others, he suddenly appeared and ransacked the whole place. He was after her. We couldn't put up with his attacks. Then she disappeared and the last thing I could hear was her scream..." the voice came from the direction of the window.   
  
  
Everybody looked at Shawn who took his gaze away from the window. His warm sapphire orbs were shining coldly and angrily.  
  
  
"He abducted my wife!" Shawn shouted that the whole house rumbled, "That goddamn bastard took her away and she did nothing! My children will be lost without her!"   
  
"And he left this..." Ginny said softly, handing over a parchment.  
  
Draco unrolled it and read the contents, "You never expect your father to escape from Azkaban, have you, son? I have your friend in my custody. Unless you come to Black Mountain by sunset today, you will never see her again. Lucius," his fist clenched, crushing the paper, "That cold-hearted prick!"  
  
  
To be continued...


	7. Adolescence

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue.

Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it. Look for the word flashback to find the flashbacks in the story.

* * *

Unforgettable Memories

Chapter Six: Adolescence

Charles sat in exhaustion as he plopped onto the couch in the living after entering the house. At least Ron had approved of his steady improvements. Now he was ready to tackle with the Chinese Fireball Dragons. On top of that, he was allowed to leave earlier than usual, giving him to take a walk in Hogsmeade before heading home.  
It was after a while that he found the house strangely quiet. He was about to get up to find his fathers when he spotted a note on the living room table. It was in Harry's handwriting.

The teenager took the paper and read the contents, "Charles, we have to go on an urgent matter. We'll be back as soon as we can. Dinner's in the microwave in case you're hungry. Take care of yourself."

Charles raised an eyebrow at the note but he trusted his fathers' word.

"I guess I have the whole house to myself until they come back..." his silvery gaze turned to his bedroom, "Hmmm...until then..."

He picked himself off the chair and went inside his bedroom.

* * *

"Black Mountain...I never expected to hear of that place again..." Draco whispered.

"Do you know where it is?"

"He took me there several times when I was small...I can't say that I like the view..."

"How did he manage to escape from Azkaban?" Neville quietly asked.

"I don't know," Draco released the parchment that now looked like a small ball of pulp. He turned to face his husband, "I have to go, Harry. To settle this between me and Lucius."

Draco looked out of the window as the sun started to turn a shade of deep crimson.

"It's going to be sunset."

Harry's heart raced with anxiety at his husband's words.

'No...I can't let him go...I don't want to lose him...' Harry shook his head, "No! I'm coming with you!"

"No! I can't you and the others get involved with this!" Draco sighed shakily, "It's partially my fault that my father's a total bastard who hates Muggles and Muggle-born wizards. This is something I have to do alone."

"You helped me to fight against Voldemort," Harry gazed at Draco with misty eyes, "You told me that we are fighting together. You told me that you couldn't bear to lose me. You told me that if I was going to die, then you'll die with me. I want to do the same..."

The shorter man then closed the distance and hugged Draco with all his might.

"I don't want to lose you."

Draco's heart thumped painfully at Harry's soft confession.

"Oh, Harry..." he murmured and wrapped his arms around his husband, "I just don't want you and the others to get hurt because of this..."

"Let me come too..." the two men looked back to see Shawn with a pleading look, "I want to save my wife with you. I want to take her back. Please?"

A silence fell in the atmosphere. But after a short while, the blonde nodded his head.  
Draco turned to the group.

"We'll bring her back safely..."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Malfoy-Potter residence, Charles was about to place the last of his Hogwarts school stuff away into a box when he came across a small discarded letter. He watched it flutter onto the floor, opening its folds.  
The boy picked it up and slowly smiled at the contents as lingering memories surfaced...

* * *

Flashback begins 

"Son, could you get the post?" Harry requested as he brought Draco's baked beans, sausages and scrambled eggs on a plate with a cup of cocoa. Draco took bites from the plate slowly.

The eleven year old boy obediently stopped eating his coco pops (a muggle cereal) and picked himself from the chair, heading to the living room. He saw the pile of letters. Picking them up, he took a chance to look through them. Junk mail, junk mail, a bill, junk mail, junk mail, a Hogwarts letter addressed to him, junk mail and-

"A letter for me?" Charles took the littlest letter. A brown envelope with a red seal. His name and address written in neat, elaborate handwriting.

"Dad, look what I got," Charles said, waving the letter in front of Harry after passing the letters to Draco.

"Let's see..." Harry stopped what he was doing and took a closer look. He gave a wry smile and turned to his husband, "Draco, our son's been accepted in Hogwarts."

"I knew it..." Draco was reading the news (he got hooked onto muggle news when Hermione introduced him to the newspaper) but the dark haired man knew that he was smiling.

"Yay! I get to see Headless Nick again!" the boy laughed with smiles.

"I've had enough, love," Draco said as he stood, "Why don't we take a trip to Diagon Alley? It's good to have an early start to prepare him for Hogwarts."

"Not a bad idea, but..." Harry pointed at the dirty dishes, "Not until you two help me with the dishes."

'Drat...' Draco and Charles thought as two dish rags were tossed to them.

* * *

"What animal would you like to bring to Hogwarts, Charles?" Draco asked as they exited out of the wand shop.

Harry had gone separate ways to buy quills, parchments and the required potions' ingredients and equipment while Draco accompanied his son to get his robes, wand and the animal he chose to bring with him to Hogwarts.

Charles smiled at his fair father.

"An owl, of course!" he said, "I want an owl like yours, father."

"We'll have to meet with your dad after this. Then let's stop at a cafe for a break."

"Great!"

* * *

Charles hummed in satisfaction as he licked on his chocolate ice cream cone, as well as gazing at his new eagle owl, Swift Feather who was gazing at him with gold eyes as he perched on his new master's shoulder.  
Draco and Harry settled for lattes, watching their son with smiles. But then, they noticed that Charles looked a bit sad.

"What's wrong, Charles?" Harry ruffled the little boy's head.

"I'm just gonna miss my friends back at school...what am I supposed to say?"

"I have a funny feeling you won't be lonely, son," Draco said thoughtfully as he looked at a certain couple with two children passing by.

Flashback ends

* * *

By then, he was leaning against his bed, letting his memories flow through his head like a slideshow.

Their arrival at Hogwarts...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles sat with a bored expression in the compartment, as he watched the moving trail of the English countryside rush by the large train window. Draco and Harry had to sit in their private compartment at the front of the train. The boy was disappointed that he couldn't ride with his fathers like he used to do every year.

'At least, they have company...'

"Charles!" a surprised voice broke his trail of thoughts.

He looked to find familiar faces of Ramona and Raymond. The twins bore wide grins as Ramona made no hesitation to sit next to her childhood friend. Raymond took the seat in front of them.

"Ramona! Raymond?" Charles laughed, surprised to see his friends, "Wha-What're you doing here?"

"It turns out that we are both accepted in Hogwarts. Mum probably had the magic genes in her but she doesn't show it on the phenotype," Raymond said, "We would've said hello to you when we passed the cafe."

"We saw you but uncle Draco told us to stay quiet," the girl smiled, "I guess he wanted to surprise you."

'So that's why father's acting so strangely since we've shopped at Diagon Alley...I'll kill him afterwards.'

"Anyway, who's up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Raymond produced the card pack, "Mr. Weasley taught me how to play. It's fun."

"I hope they have some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans here in stock. I love those candies," Ramona's eyes shone, but Charles and Raymond made gagging noises.

* * *

When they arrived, they were dressed proudly in their school uniforms, joining the stream of the other first year students. They found Hagrid, the giant, friendly and humorous as described by their parents. As they travelled to the castle, they made acquaintances with some of the other children. Most of them were friendly but there were others who were ready to cause trouble and spite.

They had met with Professor Blaise Zabini, the new Deputy Headmaster as well as head of Slytherin House in the Great Hall. They could see the rest of the house tables. Charles particularly observed the Slytherin table. Many Slytherins were giving encouraging looks and little smiles just as many as the other three house tables. They had a friendlier bunch ever since the defeat of Voldemort. He smiled brightly when he found Jack and Jason, a year older than them, at the Gryffindor table and their sister, Christie at the Hufflepuff table. The new Headmaster, Professor Dean Thomas, looked on with interest at the new first years, giving them few smiles to put them at ease.  
He vaguely noticed his fathers were nodding their heads to him, wishing luck through their eyes.  
He hoped that he could be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. Hufflepuff may be too friendly for his taste. Slytherin...perhaps...

"Before you join the rest of the students, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. In your house, you will earn points for your achievements. Any rule breaking- house points will be deducted. The house with the most house points will win the house cup. When I call your name, come up to the platform and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

One by one, he watched the students go up to the platform to have the Sorting Hat placed on their heads. So far, five students went to Gryffindor, eight went to Hufflepuff, three went to Ravenclaw and six went to Slytherin.

"Charles Forsythe Malfoy!"

He jumped when he heard his name called. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table where Ramona had settled in and the Gryffindor table where Raymond, Jack and Jason were in. They were giving encouraging looks.  
He stayed quiet as the hat was placed on his head.

"So...you're the son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, eh?" Charles gulped when he heard the hat speak, "Ah yes...I can see great talents ready to be released and yes...you have a good brain as well. You have great potential in becoming a great wizard. I see hidden courage too...where to put you..."

Harry and Draco looked on with trepidation along with the rest of the occupants in the Great Hall. After a while, the decision was made.

"Ravenclaw!"

Flashback ends

* * *

...when he was given the position to play as seeker in the Quidditch Team just by experience from a chance incident in the second year.

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles, with his new Firebolt in his hand, was going for a test fly on a beautiful Saturday afternoon in the Quidditch Pitch. His fathers had given it to him as a birthday present.  
He was just about to kick off from the ground when he heard a yell.

"Malcolm, give that back please! Dad gave it to me! Give it back!"

"Or suffer the consequences. Give it back now!"

"Please! There's nothing you twerps can do!"

Charles sighed with dislike. There was also trouble and spite whenever Malcolm the Slytherin was around. They met about three days after the first year started. They became instant rivals whether it was in the classroom or on the Quidditch Pitch.  
No doubt, he was toying mercilessly with the first year students again. This time, he was teasing two first year boys. Both from Gryffindor. One of them was trying to clutch a glass ball from Malcolm's hand while the other was trying to pull the arm down. It must be a Remembrall.  
He looked to see them nearby. He eyed at the Slytherin with dislike. He was handsome. He was smart. He had a whole crowd of girl admirers after him. He was a year older than him.

'But I wish I could say any good for his ego...' Charles thought, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

Malcolm turned to look at him with steely blue eyes.

"Well, well. If it isn't the little goody two shoes Ravenclaw coming to save his little friends from the baddie, eh?"

"Knock it off. Quit picking on the kids," Charles went up to him and held out his hand, "Just give me back the Remembrall and leave these two alone."

"Well, if you want it..." a glimmer entered in the eyes of Malcolm, "I guess you'll have to catch it!"

With that, he threw the Remembrall high in the air. The taller of the two boys came running up with fear written over his face.

"No! My Remembrall! He's gonna kill me!"

"Too bad, kid!" Malcolm laughed and strode away.

Charles could see the transparent glass ball in the air. Without hesitation, he swung his leg over the broomstick and took off from the ground.

The ball was heading towards another part of the pitch where the goal posts were.

'Come on...faster!'

He could see it clearly...it was going to hit the goal posts.

He reached out his hand...his eyes focused on the glass trinket.

So close...and he got it!

He whooped mentally as he gazed at his catch of the day. He got it!

He looked down to see the two boys running to where he was. He carefully descended to the ground, shouldering the broom over his shoulder. He grinned at the two boys.

"I guess this belongs to you, kid."

"It is! That was awesome, mister!"

"Please...call me Charlie."

"You should join the Quidditch team, you know," the shorter Gryffindor piped up, making Charles quirk his eyebrow.

"You have the skill of the seeker. You should go for the tryouts. You're qualified to."

"I'm afraid we, first years can't try out...not yet anyway."

Charles rubbed his chin thoughtfully, 'Maybe...'

He ruffled the two boys' hair with a grin.

"Maybe I will actually. When and where are they held?"

* * *

"Charlie! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Huh?" a puzzled Harry stared at his grinning best friend, Raymond who was waving a slip of paper in the air, "Why didn't you tell us you were at the Quidditch tryouts. We could've gone together!"

"Oh...that," he saw the paper, "What's that?"

"The results from the tryouts just came out. I managed to snag a copy so that I can see all the four houses' tryouts," Raymond said, sitting next to him, "Let's see, I hope I got the position I want...cool! I'm one of the Chasers. That's flying for me! Jack and Jason are playing as Beaters. What about you?"

Charles took the paper and scanned through the houses to the Ravenclaw section. His eyes widened at the sight of his name under the Seeker position.

"Hey...I'm playing as Seeker...Seeker! Yes! I've got to tell dad and father about this!"

"The genes have come through..." Raymond said thoughtfully with a wry grin, "I'm not surprised."

"Knock it off..." Charles gave a light punch on the shoulder, "Come on, after talking to my dads, I'm up to go for a broom ride. Ask Jack and Jason to join. Maybe we can play a small game of Quidditch. Are you game?"

"I'm game! We'll meet you at the Pitch later."

Flashback ends

* * *

...his love problem in his third year...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles stood behind a stony wall as he watched Malcolm flirting with his childhood best friend, Ramona. He hated it when Malcolm was in the picture. He was a ball of charm and charisma with the girls despite of his bad reputation of being a merciless bully to the younger students especially the first years. Ramona was no exception. Malcolm has the nerve to voice his feelings...

"I wish I had that trait..." he whispered to himself, hating himself for being a secretive, sensitive individual.

He had found it hard to believe that he had fallen for his best friend. Ramona had been with him since both were sorted in Ravenclaw, giving him support he always needed when he felt down. He fell for her sweet, strong character, her smart brain but most of all, her naiveté.  
He felt it since the beginning of the third year. When he started to feel an emotion he thought he would never experience...jealousy. He was jealous of Malcolm. The girls had the hots for that guy just because he was smart and good-looking. Charles was equal in those fields but he was always holding back his emotions.  
Seeing Ramona with Malcolm made him realise about his underlying love for her. He hated to think that Malcolm could snag her with his words. How she was smiling and laughing with him.  
His musing was cut short when he heard another laugh. He gritted in frustration and clenched his fist. With an angry snort, he turned away from the sickening scene.

* * *

"Don't you think Malcolm is a nice guy for a Slytherin, Charles?" Ramona asked as they walked together after their Potions lesson (with great respect to Draco as he was Charles's father as well as the Potions Master).

'Please...' he hid his contempt and smiled a fake smile, "He's okay, I guess..."

"Charles...you all right?" she touched his arm lightly, concern flashing in her sapphire coloured eyes, "Is it something I said bothering you?"

The boy winced. She could decipher his feelings in a second just by looking at his face.

"I-"

He was cut short when Malcolm came into the picture.

"You're not trying to flirt with my girlfriend, are you?" Malcolm cut in with a smirk.

"G-girlfriend!" Charles gaped at Rowenna.

"Malcolm, what're you talking about!" Ramona said, "Charles, it's not what it seems. We're just friends."

"R-Ramona...y-you don't even know this guy!" he exclaimed, "Don't you know that he has other girlfriends, considering the fact that he has a crowd after him!"

"How preposterous!" the Slytherin claimed.

"He doesn't like you the way I do! I like you a lot, in fact, I lo-" Charles stopped at this point, 'Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that!'

Ramona was looking shocked at him, but Malcolm merely shook his head with an evil glint.

"Charlie's fallen for her..." the statement made Charles blush profusely, "That's so ridiculous. She's mine."

The Ravenclaw had never felt so humiliated in his life, feeling the blush invading his cheeks.

"Damn!" he cursed and slapped a head to his forehead, "I-I better go somewhere."

He turned away from the two teenagers and headed to a different direction.

"Wait, Charles!" Ramona's voice called out.

But he was gone before she could reach him.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Why do I have to act the fool in front of them!"

The boy had made his way to the empty Great Hall and banged his head against the wooden surface of one of the tables. The blush didn't even leave his face. He buried his face in his hands.  
Until he felt a hand on his shoulder. A creak sounded beside him, indicating that someone was beside him.

"Something troubling you, son?"

He looked up to see dark haired father sitting next to him, his large hand on his shoulder. He was dressed in his official uniform as Flying Instructor, his green spectacled eyes shining with knowledge.

"Dad? How did you find me?"

"I followed you," his green eyes flashed with concern for the boy, "Why are you here alone? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends?"

Charles remained silent and turned away slightly from Harry.

"It's-it's something personal, dad."

"Love troubles?"

"How did you know?"

A deep chuckle came out of Harry's throat, "Your blush gave it away, son. What happened?"

"I blurted my feelings for Ramona in front of her and Malcolm. He looked like he was ready to sneer so...I ran away...I'm such a coward...Ramona will probably never speak to me again."

A hand was placed at the back of his head, making him look at the face of his father.

"Don't think it that way, son. Just go and tell her how you feel. That's what I did when your father and I came to terms to become more friendly with each other."

"It sounded like it was easy to you and father..." the boy mumbled.

"It isn't, Charles," the serious tone was present in the man's voice, "We are afraid of the students' reactions about our relationship but that didn't stop us from being with each other. Your problem is only a small dot compared to ours, son."

Charles brought himself to think. His fathers had gone through rougher times than he did and he was, moping over nothing.  
Determination set in his mind.

"Thanks, dad," a quick reply and he sprinted out of the Hall.

Harry smiled at the retreating back of the boy. He sighed as he felt a pair of arms circling around his waist from behind and a kiss bestowed on his lips, "Hello, love."

"Fixing our son's problems? How's he now?" Draco asked softly with a smile.

"He's fine now, Draco."

* * *

"Oh, where could Charles be?" Ramona scratched her head after coming out of the Ravenclaw Common Room, "I hope he's all right..."

"Ramona! Ramona! Wait!"

The girl turned around to find the dark haired boy running towards her. She grinned slightly in relief.

"Charles. I've been searching you everywhere..." she took hold of his hands with an apologetic gaze, "Listen, I should have-"

Charles placed a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. He was blushing madly and his silver eyes seemed to shine strangely, "L-listen...I'm sorry that I ran away from you after that...mishap. It's just that...it's because I've never expressed a lot of emotion for another person before. I felt panicked when Malcolm said that he was going steady with you and that made me really scared and I didn't mean to say all of that crap because it's out of panic. 'Cause...'cause you mean a lot to me and-"

"Charles..." Ramona's gentle voice broke through his babbling, "Slow down...it's okay..."

He took a gulp of air and held her hands tightly. He spoke quickly in gibberish, "Ilikeyoumorethanafriendsway."

Ramona blinked in confusion and squeezed his hands, "Please say it slowly."

"I like you more in a friend's way, satisfied?" Charles said irritably but the blush didn't leave his face, "I'm not expecting you to return my feelings but..."

"Oh, Charles..." he looked up to see Ramona looking...shyly at him. She was also blushing, "I wanted to tell you that Malcolm was a jerk. After you went away, he said bad things about you and I never wanted to be his girlfriend, he's a horrible man. It's true that I was taken in by his good looks, jokes and charm but..."

She gave a peck on the cheek.

"But he isn't you."

Charles grinned stupidly and hugged her, "That's all I wanted to hear, Ramona."

"Charles?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we are...more than friends...what do you think we should so first?"

"Let your brother and the others find out about us for themselves. How does a fly around the sky before dinner sound?"

"I'd like that. Is it a date?"

"Yeah."

Charles slipped his hand into Ramona's and together they walked down the corridor. It became Malcolm's turn to be jealous that Charles had something he wanted.

Flashback ends

* * *

...the first Yule Ball he had ever attended in the fifth year...

* * *

Flashback begins 

"Have fun, son," Draco patted his son's shoulder before turning to Harry and led him inside.

Charles stood alone outside. He was waiting for Ramona who was about to arrive in five minutes. Raymond and Christie had already went inside. Jack and Jason also went in with their dates, Cassie and Kimmie, twin girls from Slytherin.  
He could hear the chattering noises from the Hall. But all the same, he felt nervous and excited. This was his real date with his girlfriend. He would've attended the other Yule Balls from the previous years but he had to study.  
He looked down in his new silk robes. They were coloured a silvery blue and a silver dragon with sapphire crusted eyes was pinned on the right side of his chest to hold his cloak.

'Trust father to tailor my robes...' he thought, 'He has such expensive taste.'

"Charles...I'm ready..." he turned to gaze at Ramona who was smiling at him.

"Woah...you look beautiful..." Charles took her hand. She was dressed in silvery pink robes and her dark shoulder length hair was decorated with pink ribbons. He chuckled lightly when she blushed slightly, "Shall we?"

* * *

Charles sighed as he held Ramona in his arms. They were slow dancing with the other couples after the meal.  
He had to admit that the event was worth going to.  
Looking down on the girl, he smiled at the picture. Her face was filled with serene bliss and a smile adorned her pink lips. Her eyes were shining faintly in the candlelight. He felt the weight of her head on his shoulder and he could feel her soft hair. Her arms were around his shoulders while his arms were around his waist.

The soft music mixed in the tranquil atmosphere of the Hall. He held her closer when he heard another song coming up. Ramona smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

Charles buried his nose in Ramona's hair and inhaled the sweet scent of peaches and cherries of her shampoo. Ramona shyly pressed herself against his sturdy build and kissed the side of his neck, making him sigh.

"This is sort of...nice..." Ramona murmured.

Charles nodded," Yeah..."

"Is the Yule Ball worth going now, Charles?"

"Everything is worth going when I'm with you, Ramona. My darling...I love you..."

Ramona's eyes widened at the soft confession.  
They had been together for two years and they never said that to each other before.  
She looked up to see silvery eyes shining with love and truth for her. He looked down softly and tenderly at her.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I always mean what I say, Ramona," he said seriously as he leaned to kiss her forehead, "I really love you. I'm not afraid anymore."

Ramona smiled with happiness and hugged him tight, "I love you too, Charles..."

They stared into each other's eyes like the lovesick teenagers they were.

Then slowly and surely, they tilted their heads, slowly closing their eyes.

Their lips were mere centimetres away and their breaths warmed their skin.

In a magical moment, the two teenagers shared their first kiss...oblivious to the cheering applause of the students in the Hall.

Flashback ends

* * *

...to the last day of their school years...

* * *

Flashback begins 

Charles stood on the same hill that was overlooking the large lake with the Giant Squid swimming in the crystal clear water.  
He inhaled the fresh air as his dark hair blew against the gentle currents. His black graduation robes flew with the wind.

"I'll miss you, Hogwarts..." Charles murmured sadly to himself.

He could hardly believe that seven years could pass by so quickly. He found Hogwarts to be a second home to him.  
He would miss the laughter and chattering of his schoolmates. The times when they played Quidditch for endless hours during sunny and wintry weekends. The times with Hagrid. The times when they played pranks on the teachers when they were in the second year. The times when he would sneak around the school at night just like his fathers.

He sighed and gazed at the scenery. His mind was distracted when he felt another presence.

"Charles?"

He turned to see his girlfriend next to him.  
Wrapping an arm around her, he gave a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"What're you doing out here?" Ramona asked, "Aren't you enjoying the party? Everyone's looking for you."

"I'm just...thinking."

"About what, honey?"

"How much I'm gonna miss Hogwarts...dad is right...Hogwarts does grow on you."

He looked down and smiled at Ramona.

"But I know I'm not regretting being with you."

"I'm glad...and I know how you feel. I'm going to miss Hogwarts too."

Ramona leaned her head on his shoulder, a wistful sad look crossing over her face.  
Charles then pulled her for a loving kiss, which Ramona participated with enthusiasm. He brushed her hair aside to look at her face more clearly.

"Ramona...I know that I have aspirations to become a dragon master like Mr. Weasley but that's not gonna stop me from loving you," Charles said softly with a light blush present on his cheeks.

"I know, Charles," she hugged him tight. She wanted to carry on her mother's name as an artist and singer, "And I will wait for you. Even if it's forever."

"Ramona, shall we go for a broom ride? This might be the last time we'll fly above the world of Hogwarts..."

Ramona smiled and kissed his lips.

"Just like the first time...I'd love to..."

"Come on," Charles grinned and took hold of her hand, "Let's ditch the party and go somewhere else..."

"You're changing for the better," Ramona giggled as she allowed herself to be pulled to the remote area.

Flashback ends

* * *

In amidst of the silence, Charles's stomach took the perfect opportunity to rumble, clearly saying 'I'm hungry. Feed me.'.  
He picked himself off the floor and went to the kitchen, grateful that his fathers left some dinner.

* * *

A black cloaked figure stood on the top most cliff of Black Mountain, the strong winds blowing against him. In his arms, he was carrying an unconscious woman. Her delicate, flushed face was contorted with pain and sweating profusely. She was also whimpering.

"Your friends and your husband will be fetching you soon, my dear. A pity you can't do anything to help them."

The taller one smirked as he heard distant swooping sounds coming from behind them. Then he heard some pattering footsteps. Three sets of footsteps...he had some company with him.

"Father..."

"Draco..." the stranger turned to see a tall blond man with flashing eyes of silver, a slightly shorter man with raven black hair with spectacled green eyes and one with brown hair and spectacled blue eyes, "How good of you to come. You're punctual as usual."

"Give me back my wife!" the brown haired man immediately shouted about to move forward but Draco held him back.

"Shawn! No...let me handle this..." Draco stepped forward but not before giving a reassuring squeeze on Harry's hand, "Leave it to me, my heart..."

Lucius allowed the winds to blow away his hood, revealing, much to the men's shocked surprise, a smooth face free of wrinkles with long silvery hair despite his aging.  
Draco reached into his pocket where his wand was thankfully located. He gripped it tightly, just in case he needed to attack by any means.

"You said that you'll release her when we meet. Release her now! I'm the one you want!"

"Oh, yes..." he placed the woman onto the ground, "But first, I'd like to play a gamble."

"We're not interested in making deals with you, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said with defiance as he too pulled out his wand, "We only want our friend back. How did you escape?"

"We're not here to discuss any trivial details," Lucius sternly said, his steel grey eyes looking as cold as winter, "I said I'm up for a gamble."

He turned to gaze at Pixie who was still unconscious. It was then Shawn noticed his wife's fevered condition.

"I silenced her with a poison. I must commend on your wife's stubbornness and courage but she's nevertheless a muggle. She's such a pretty treasure. I challenge you to a duel. If you win, you can have her back and I'll give you the antidote which is in my robes. If not..." he took out his wand and pointed it at Pixie, "She will die within three hours."

Shawn shouted, "You coward!"

"Oh really? Then I should raise the stakes then," he waved his wand at Harry, a silver arrow fiercely spitting from the tip and up through his chest before disappearing into mist.

Draco looked up in horror when he saw Harry gasping for air as he collapsed on his knees. His wand dropped onto the ground as his hands were clutching his chest.

"Harry!" Draco knelt next to his husband, "What's wrong!"

"C-can't...ca-ca..." Harry coughed, "C-c-can't...b-b-b-breathe..."

"I can squeeze your lover to death with this special binding spell and watch your charming friend die from the poison if you don't accept."

Draco was trapped. Harry was still panting for breath as he pulled Pixie close to him for safety.

"You-" a hand was placed on Draco's shoulder, "Shawn?"

"I'm fighting with you," Shawn was looking straight ahead, "Duel or not, you have to face us. Those are our loved ones and we're not letting you get your way."

"So be it..." Lucius took out a small vial that held the antidote and laid it onto the ground and without warning he shouted a curse, "Crucio!"

* * *

Charles looked worriedly on the wall clock of the living room. It read six o'clock and the sky was about to darken.  
Somehow he had an uneasy jump in his heart, before it spread throughout his body. It always felt like this whenever something bad was about to happen.  
The boy shook his head furiously.

'No! Father and dad are strong, they could never get into trouble...'

To be concluded...


	8. Revealed

Disclaimer: applied in the prologue.

Warning: Very much on yaoiness or otherwise known as male/male love relationship. Lots of sap and fluffy romance on most parts. And major OOC, depending on how you see it.

* * *

Unforgettable Memories

Epilogue: Revealed

"Draco!" Harry shouted with fear as Draco landed painfully on his side from another Crucio curse. Shawn was next to him and he was in a bad condition like him.

Lucius towered over the two men with a disappointed look.

"I don't know how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord. But it'll give me moral satisfaction to see you wither in pain, knowing you can't save your loved ones," at this, Lucius flicked his wand slightly. Harry gasped loudly in the background, feeling his chest constrict painfully. Pixie let out a whimper of her own, reeling in her own pain.

"Stop it! He's no part of this and neither is Pixie!" Draco's fear for his husband and friend grew.

"Enough talk! It's time to end this fight," he pointed the wand at Shawn, "I'll think I'll start with your friend."

Draco's heart jumped. He could hear the hiss coming from the man's mouth as he was about to chant the familiar horrible curse. The curse that ended his mother's existence.  
Shawn was too weak to defend as he was disoriented from the most recent curse fired at him.  
The blond man did what his impulses instructed him to do.  
With an iron grip on his wand, he aimed it at his guardian, watching a red beam light at the tip.

"Crucio!"

As if in slow motion, the curse hurtled with furious rage to the older wizard. The green light that was about to fire dissipated and a shout was erupted. Lucius's face contorted with pain as he withered to the ground, dangerously close to the cliff's edge. The wand is released from his hand and a silver flash shone harshly before it disappeared.

Meanwhile, Harry felt his chest relaxing, like an iron chain had disappeared from his heart. He breathed, thanking the Gods above.

On unfortunate fortune, Lucius felt the ground crumble under his body. Draco pulled his companion with him away from the edge, seeing his guardian in adamant danger. His thoughts were no longer focused on his hatred for the man, instead he grabbed Lucius's wrist just when the rocks fell. Lucius was dangling helplessly with the younger man's wrist gripped tightly around his hand. Shawn and Harry, who was holding Pixie securely, were shocked at the scene. Lucius too.

"Why!" Lucius said with wide eyes as Draco made unsuccessful attempts to pull him up.

"You are never satisfied with what I do at home and at school. You abused me after I turned ten and you murdered Mother. You deserved to die. But I would rather see you rot in Azkaban than seeing you fall to your death," Draco gruffly explained as he fought to maintain his balance, "You've done many evil things but I still see you as my father."

Draco grunted, trying to pull the man up but ended up nearly slipping from the edge. Shawn immediately assisted by securing his body to the ground.

"You have a grandson," Draco's eyes somehow softened, "Harry and I told him about you. He wanted to meet you when he couldn't. He could only visit the graveyard to see his other relatives."

Mixed feelings bombarded in the older wizard's heart, making his wince at the underlying warmth of his child's words. Lucius closed his eyes in shame but gave a wry smirk.

"My grandson...how could I've been so blind...I probably deserve it..." he reached into his cloak with his other hand and pulled out two objects: a plain box and a piece of glittering jewelry, "Here!"

The two items flew in the air before they were caught by Harry.

"The box contains the sleeping draught to combat the poison. The vial that I placed on the ground won't be any use, it's just another poison. Give the draught to her and she will have to be in a magical coma for three days to completely destroy the poison. Rest assured, that I am telling the truth. As for that," Lucius paused as he gazed at the piece of jewelry. It was a solid silver, intricately decorated dragon pendant with emeralds studded for green eyes shining furiously like twin raging infernos, "That belonged to my father. I was thinking of giving it to you but I think my grandson would deserve to wear it. Keep it as a family heirloom."

"Father...come back with us..." Draco said, "I can't hold on much longer. Please, father."

"No, I won't come back, son. I have too much pride to do such a thing," the man's hand was starting to slip, "I would rather die and go to hell than return to Azkaban to face the Dementors."

Draco was now clutching his fingertips.

"No..."

"I'm sorry for everything, son..." Lucius said, "I was wrong and you were right. You've chosen the correct path."

Draco watched in shock as the man's fingertips slipped away, watching the man fall into the dark abyss. Shawn pulled him up, a safe distance away. Draco panted, feeling dizzy at the turn of events.

"Draco! I think I need some help!"

The two men bounded over to Harry who was still holding Pixie.

"The draught!" Shawn took the box from Harry and flipped the lid open to find a white pill inside.

Draco took the pill and placed it into her mouth. They waited for a few moments but nothing seemed to happen.

"Please...work..." Draco pleaded, "Is this some kind of cruel joke!"

With a heavy heart, Harry gave the other man an apologetic look. Shawn was clouded with worry and anxiety at his wife's distress. Harry carefully placed Pixie in Shawn's arms.

"Wait!" Shawn gasped, "Something's happening."

The woman's skin was no longer flushed and sweaty and she was no longer whimpering in pain. Instead, the sweat evaporated from her body warmth and settled for a pale tan, two shades lighter than her usual colour. She sighed blissfully and her head rolled comfortably onto her husband's shoulder. She nuzzled against the neck.

"Thank goodness..." Shawn breathed with relief and kissed her forehead tenderly, "We should be getting back."

Shawn stood up, carrying his wife securely. Harry looked at Draco who looked like he was ready to cry because he could see his fists clenching tightly. Harry badly wanted to comfort his husband but he only watched the blond man, knowing that this was a mental conflict he has to fight alone.  
Draco settled to calmer thoughts, feeling his husband's eyes watching him. He had felt a sharp jolt in his heart. Despite Lucius's evil deeds, he couldn't help mourning his father's death. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling the hot tears spill over.  
Harry felt like crying the moment he saw the shining tears cascade down his husband's cheeks. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around the taller man, kissing his forehead and whispering comforting words. Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"He was my father..." Draco sobbed, "He had been given a chance but he didn't take it. Why?"

"I don't know..." Harry sighed, hugging him closer.

Shawn watched the spectacle in the background. He felt sympathetic towards his blond companion.

'I know how that would feel if I was in his shoes...'

"Love, we should be getting back," Harry said and looked behind, "We're waiting."

Draco nodded and wiped his tears away, his eyes softening for his love for gratitude. He gazed at the pendant in Harry's palm, admiring its beauty.

"We're giving this to Charles, aren't we?" Draco nodded at his husband's question. He stood up before pulling Harry up. Shawn went over to the two men.

"Let's go back..."

* * *

Charles snorted in annoyance when he felt someone or something pushing his shoulders insistently when he was blissfully hidden in the dark depths of his sleepy and tired mind.

"Mmpyh...lemme sleep..." Charles mumbled in his sleep, pushing the insistent hand irritably.

"Son, wake up."

The boy woke up to see his two fathers sitting on each side on the couch. He groaned and blinked his eyes sleepily, still feeling warm from sleeping.

"Where were you?" the boy scratched his head, "I was getting worried, you know."

"Sorry about that, we had to take care of some personal business," Harry apologised.

"With your grandfather," Draco finished.

Charles's heart thumped as he looked at the blond man. He noticed that he was wearing a forlorn expression, his eyes looked slightly puffy and red.  
The boy remembered of the tales his fathers told him when he was a child about how cruel Lucius was. But seeing the sad expression on Draco's face told otherwise.

"Your grandfather..." Draco began, feeling the boy's unwavering gaze on him, "Has undergone a change of character. But he didn't live to see to it. And...he wanted you to have this."

Harry took out the necklace and wound it around the teenager's neck, clasping the ends together. Charles felt a strange weight around his neck to find a silver dragon pendant with emerald eyes shining in the house lights. He took the pendant in his palm, astounded by its beauty.

"That belonged to your great-grandfather and it was meant to be given to me," Draco smiled slightly, "But he was right. It does look better on you."

Harry ruffled his son's hair.

"He wanted this necklace to be a reminder of his self," the blond explained briefly.

"I'll treasure it," the boy promised with meaningfully to his guardians who smiled in return, "Dad?"

"What is it?"

"Are we by any chance going to Hogsmeade?" the boy's eyes were twinkling mysteriously, "Because I have to buy something there."

* * *

"Pixie?" Shawn looked incredulously as he watched his wife's eyelids twitch slightly before they were fluttering open, revealing the brown shining orbs he missed looking at, "Darling?"

Three days had passed, Shawn had been keeping a vigil side to her side of their bed, awaiting for her to awaken. That meant having meals in bed while having the twins to fuss over him with worry.  
Pixie sighed softly, feeling the late afternoon sunshine blinding her. She smiled slightly at her husband's face that was filled with relief. Reaching out a hand, she cupped his cheek.

"Oh good," Shawn pecked on her forehead, "You're awake."

"What...what happened?" Pixie's brow furrowed as she sat up in bed, "The last thing I could remember was the stranger putting poison in me and..."

"Shhh..." Shawn pulled his wife close, "It's been three days but it's over now, he's gone. God, you worried me so much."

"I'm sorry," Pixie held a downcast look, "I'm sorry for making you and the others worry like that."

"Come on, sweetheart," Shawn smiled assuringly at her and gave her a kiss, "Don't blame yourself. I nearly lost you."

His gaze turned serious.

"I should've fought when I had the chance. But I have to say, this incident made me realise that you really are precious to me," he kissed the fine tendrils of her hair.

"Where're the children?" she asked.

"Mum!"

The two adults jumped when the door burst open. Ramona and Raymond looked relieved, seeing their mother awake.

Pixie smiled warmly when she felt her daughter hug her tightly, "Mama, I was so worried..."

"Shhh..." Pixie patted her daughter's hair gently as the girl started to let out relieved sobs, "I'm fine, sweetheart. Don't cry."

"Mum," the boy made his way over to where his sister was. Pixie pulled him close to plant a motherly kiss on his forehead.

Ramona had stopped crying and her face held a weak grin, "Sorry, Mama."

"Silly girl," Pixie chastised lightly.

"Would you mind if you could leave us alone for a moment, children?" Shawn requested, "Your mother and I just want to have a little talk with ourselves."

"Eeew!" Raymond squirmed but grinned as he pulled his sister with him, "Come on, sis. Let's leave Mum and Dad alone."

"No telling what they'll do," the girl whispered in her brother's ear, making him grin.

The parents watched with raised eyebrows at the way their children laughed in their whispers.

"Did you catch anything they said, sweetie?" Shawn asked as the door closed.

Pixie shook her head, "Unfortunately not. But...during these three days, I've been wondering..."

Shawn looked at her curiously but listened to what she wanted to say.

"When I was shut inside my soul, I've realised much more how life is so fragile..." she shivered slightly. The man protectively embraced her, "To tell you the truth, at that time when he poisoned me...I felt like dying, all surrounded in darkness, not being able to see you, the children and the others. I was so scared that I couldn't wake up even though I felt something soothing me a moment after. It was like last time. But then, I felt you."

Shawn pressed a kiss on her cheek and on each of her delicate eyelids.

"I felt your warmth around me and that kept me going until I woke up. After going through such an ordeal..." she sighed and leaned against her husband's chest, "It has given me inspiration."

"For what?"

"For a new song," she said, "It's time the world needs something to hold something precious when there is nothing left to go for."

"Pixie! Shawn! You in here!" a new voice echoed through the closed door.

"What's going on?"

"I asked Harry and Draco yesterday to come and visit us," Shawn nuzzled his cheek against her hair, "They were worried about you, you know. Hope you don't mind they're staying for dinner."

"That's good, sweetie," the woman placed a sweet kiss on his neck.

Pixie couldn't hold back a smile as the door reopened to find Draco and Harry nearby. They were covered in ash that was dusted off their clothes.

"Sorry about the mess. It's good to see you up," Harry smiled and handed her a small bouquet of white roses, "Here, these are for you. Ginny and the rest of the gang say hello to you."

"Thank you..." she buried her nose within the soft petals and inhaled the sweet scent, "Mmmm...they're beautiful. Don't worry about the ashes, Shawn will give you some spare clothes to wear and I'm sure Raymond can spare. By the way, where's Charles, your fine young man?"

"He's outside with Ramona, I should think," Draco said, walking to the window of the bedroom, "And I think I can see them now."

Pixie merely smiled, her eyes filled with a soft look.

'It happens today...'

"Pixie?" she blinked slightly, finding the other occupants looking at her strangely, "Is something wrong?"

"Hmmm? It's nothing," she leaned back against her husband, "It's nothing."

* * *

"How's your mum, Ramona?" Charles asked with concern as they walked in their spacious front garden, "Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Ramona smiled, "She's a bit weak but she'll be out of bed once she rests for another week. Papa and big brother really do take extra care of her."

Charles inwardly smiled at the beauty next to him as he gripped her hand tightly and soothingly. She looked so beautiful in a soft shine of the sunlight, making her look like an angel. Her dark curls and her blue eyes captured her innocence she inherited from her mother.  
Ramona looked at her boyfriend when she felt her hand being squeezed. She smiled softly at the protective look and the smile he was giving her. He looked so handsome with the midnight black hair and silver eyes that shone like fresh snow in winter under the sunlight.

"Hey...Ramona?"

"Yes?"

They stood in front of the fountain. The soft noises of the water splashing were the only sounds that accompanied the silence.  
Ramona noticed that Charles was looking at her very seriously.

"Ramona...we've been together for so long and since graduation, I've been thinking about you, about us," he held up both of her hands in his and used a free hand to stroke her cheek, "I love you so much, Ramona. Here, I want to show these to you."

He pulled back ever so slightly and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a velvet box and handed it over to his girlfriend.  
Ramona was puzzled at Charles's intentions and apprehensively fingered the soft texture of the velvet.

"The box is to be opened not to be stared at," Charles grinned slightly.

Ramona giggled softly, her slender fingers opening the lid.

"Wha-What's this?" the girl's sapphire eyes fluttered with surprise, "Charles..."

Charles smiled.  
The box contained two glittering bands exquisitely carved from pure sapphire. They looked beautiful, the deeply coloured shiny blue surfaces sparkling brighter than a lone star in the night sky.

"I got them in Hogsmeade. Look at them, aren't they beautiful?" Charles took the smaller band and held it up to her, "When I saw them...they remind me of your eyes."

"Charles..." she murmured with mirth, hardly believing how romantic her boyfriend had become.

"Ramona...I'm going away with Mr. Weasley. You won't be able to see me for two years."

"Two years!" Ramona gasped, "What'll you be doing?"

"To improve my dragon skills, grow stronger so that I can protect you and," he paused and kissed her forehead, "To find my real self."

"Charles...what am I going to do without you around?" she looked sad, "Now I know how Mama feels..."

"That's why I want to show you these," he said, "Ramona, will you grant me the highest honour by handing me your hand in marriage and become my wife?"

Ramona felt light headed at her boyfriend's words, feeling her heart thumping painfully and fast against her chest. She could hardly believe that he was serious that she felt tears building up in her eyes. Her lips trembled into a weak smile and she could say nothing but nod her head, feeling intense love for the boy, her childhood best friend who had captured her heart in Hogwarts.

"Ramona, this is something to look forward to in two years," Charles whispered and kissed her eyelids, slowly trailing to her cheeks, "Will you wait for me?"

"I will wait, Charles, even if it will be forever..." she said as her fiancé placed the sparkling band around her left ring finger, "You won't forget, will you?"

She slipped the other ring on Charles's ring finger. With no hesitation, he linked their fingers so that the rings came into contact, "I won't forget, Ramona. Not while I have the ring to remind me."

"Charles..." Ramona whispered, "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Don't get yourself hurt during your journey..." she lowered her eyelids, "I don't want to lose you..."

"Ramona, you'll never lose me. Of course I'll get hurt but not that easily," he hugged her close to his chest, "I love you...so much..."

The young girl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her cheek against his strong chest, "I love you too..."

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ramona and Charles announced the engagement before Raymond and the four adults. The three men had finally realised that she had been expecting for the event to happen. Everyone was happy for the two of them although Raymond was slightly envious at their luck. He had to wait for another visit to the Weasleys to propose to his girlfriend.  
Charles and Ramona left to have time for themselves while Raymond retired to his room for a short nap before dinner.  
As Shawn went to prepare dinner and Pixie was alone in the piano room, Draco and Harry were allowed to have privacy to themselves.

Now they were in one of the spacious guest rooms in the top storey of the house, gazing at the beautiful French scenery presented before them as they lounged at the balcony.  
Draco was holding Harry close to him as they laid down on the lounger chair. The taller of the two smiled tenderly as he viewed his husband, lying contently on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Harry's eyes were staring blankly ahead, not really focused on the scenery as his fingers fiddled with the cloth clinging on the shirt sleeve of one of Shawn's borrowed clothes. The fair headed man leaned slightly to kiss Harry's fading scar on the forehead and moved one of his arms so that he could link his fingers with Harry's.

"You look deep in thought, Harry," Draco commented, feeling Harry's smile against his chest, "What are you thinking?"

"About how lucky I am..." Harry whispered. Draco shifted to bring Harry even closer to him, "I didn't actually think that I would be this happy..."

Draco reached for the linked hands and kissed his beloved's knuckles.

"I'm ready to live my life to the fullest...till the day we leave..." Harry said with soft green eyes.

"Together, love?"

Harry nodded and squeezed his husband's hand, "Yes...together...always..."

Just then, two men could hear a soft, heavenly voice coming nearby, singing sweetly in the winds, for it was Pixie singing her new song.

Harry smiled as he felt Draco's arms around him tightening, making him feel secure and loved. He kissed the nape of his neck and breathed in his scent. Draco kissed his love's hair, leaning his cheek against Harry's forehead.

"Love you, lion..." Draco murmured, feeling sleepy from the soothing breezes of the countryside air and the melodious, echoing tune of Pixie's song.

"Mmmm...love you too, dragon," Harry yawned slightly, snuggling close to Draco, feeling him kiss his hair.

The two of them felt young again, just like the times they had spent in Hogwarts, when they snuck out at nights to see the stars and to their secret room for special occasions.  
Harry sighed, hardly able to resist the pleasure to close his eyes. As he did, he vaguely saw Draco lazily smiling at him before he too fell asleep.

"A promise lives within you now..."

The last of Pixie's song, haunting as a mermaid's voice in the night, echoed in the last soft winds travelling over the rooftops of the house.

The End


End file.
